McFly:You'll Have To Get Over It
by BrokenWaffles
Summary: McFly slash. Pairing: Pudd/Floynter/Pones/Fludd. I think that's it. :p
1. Love Triangle

It's been years now, since Harry last saw Dougie.

He looked good. Harry was shocked by his short, spikey, blonde hair.

Dougie had never liked short hair. He often made fun of Harry for cutting his so short.

"Hey", Dougie said shyly. Dougie's always been shy infront of cameras and strangers, but it was only us today. Why was he acting so weird?

"Hey, Doug! Where have you been? I haven't seen you since-" Harry paused uneasily. "I'm sorry.."

"It's okay. It's over. We never really got on anyway." Dougie sounded uncomfortable.

"Well, nevermind that, I'm sorry about Danny, he was a fool to let you go". With that, they hugged and moved into the kitchen.

"You want some ..." He stopped to look through the cubbords. "...Cereal?"

Dougie laughed. "I come back to see you for the first time in three years, and all you have is cereal?"

Harry shifted awkwardly. "Well, you didn't exactly warn me you were comming, did you? Anyway, I'll take you out, how's that sound?"

Dougie jumped up and gave Harry a friendly punch on the shoulder. "Okay, but I have to go see Tom still.."

"Whatever, invite him too. I haven't talked to him in a couple days." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"You two still talk..."

"Mhm..." Was all he could manage.

"...are you still...together?"

"Nah, mate."

Dougie opened his mouth in an appoligetic way, but stopped when Harry planted a kiss right on his lips.

"Now go." Harry said with a smile moving back into the living room where the conversation began.

Dougie was shocked to say the least. He didn't know if he wanted to leave anymore. He's always loved Harry, but Harry was always with Tom. Could this be his chance to get close to Harry?

Dougie eased into the living room once more before standing awkwardly in front of the TV that Harry was stairing at.

"Umm..." Harry said unenthusiastically.

"I-I just...I like you, Harry..."

The brunette smiled. "I like you too, Dougie. Now go over to get Tom so we can go. I'm starving!"

Dougie nodded, unsure of what just happened. He left the house and sighed loudly while getting in his car.

He mumbled to himself. "He doesn't get it." and with that, he drove off to Tom's house.

Tom and Dougie have been good friends for seven years, and Dougie knew he could tell Tom anything.

Dougie walked to Tom's huge red door and rang the grey door bell.

Tom came to the door, only dressed from the waist down and a tooth brush in his mouth.

He had short blonde spikey hair. He must have gelled it recently, because it was in a small mohawk.

"DOOGIE!!" Tom pounced on Dougie, sending him flying backwards before they both fell on the hard pavement.

"Tom! What the hell! That hurt!" Dougie whined.

"Why the hell haven't you called me! It's been wwaaayyyy too long." Tom smiled as he helped his friend off the ground brushing him off.

"I've been bussy..." Dougie said with shifty eyes.

Tom laughed. "With Danny, no doubt- I dropped my tooth brush- He always was the crazy one" Tom said looking over his dirty tooth brush with a wink before Dougie's eyes start to water.

"What? What happened? Did I say something wrong??" Tom said hugging Dougie.

"No no. We're just not having such a good time together lately, is all. Nothing to get worked up about..." Dougie said whipping his eyes.

He didn't know why he was getting emotional at the thought of Danny cheating on him when Tom mentioned it. He thought he was over Danny. Danny meant nothing to him anymore. They were nothing. ...but he couldn't help but feel terrible at the thought of having to tell Tom what Danny did.

"Well, if you're sure. I wont mention it again.." Tom said sadly.

'Thank god', thought Dougie.

"Heeyy! I have pancakes" Tom said matter-of-factly.

"Oh! That's why I came over here." Dougie said smiling.

"...for my pancakes??" Tom laughed.

"No you twat!" Dougie said laughing increadibly hard. "Harry's taking me out for a night of feasting! He wanted me to come get you, so you could join."

Tom looked uneasy. "Well...that's unexpected...I haven't talked to Harry in a couple years..."

Dougie looked shocked. "But he...said..."

"He would say something different" Tom glared. "Oh well, I guess you have to start somewhere, sounds like fun..." Tom said glancing around the neighborhood.

Dougie's eyes widend. "What happened? What did he do?" Dougie couldn't stop talking. He had to find out what the boy who just kissed him did to his long time best friend.

Tom looked at his feet in silence. "Well...do you want to come in...?"

Dougie looked around, realizing they were still standing on his stoop, Tom still in only his pants and socks.

Dougie nodded. Tom lead him into what he thought was a kitchen, but with out a refrerator and stove.

"Sit" Tom ordered. Dougie followed orders well, and sat in the chair Tom had pointed out.

Tom leaned up against the counter and continued to stare at his feet thoughtfully.

"I..." He started.

Dougie moved to the edge of the seat. "What? What did he do?"

Tom moved forward and sat in the seat across from Dougie. "Well, I was working late with James one night. Just writing songs and laughing about the silly things Harry does when he's mad..." Tom stopped and shifted his weight to the front of the chair.

"I mentioned he was adorable when he got mad and his cheeks turned red..." Tom giggled.

Dougie sat silently, waiting for Tom to continue with the story.

"I told him that he was the guy for me, and that I was going to tell him I loved him tonight..." Tom had tears running down his eyes. "I had to walk home because Harry wasn't answering his phone. I didn't mind, it was a nice night, and I was getting fat anyway" Tom said smiling with tear filled eyes.

"I got the key out of my backpack and I heard a smash. Naturally I freaked out a little..." Tom stopped and sighed. "I ran in the door and looked around. Everything looked pretty normal, so I ran to the pathetic excuse for a kitchen.." Tom said motioning around the kitchen they were in.

"Harry...and...Charlie...and..." Tom couldn't go on, he whiped the tears from his eyes just to have more flow.

"CHARLIE?!" Dougie yelled out without thinking.

Tom nodded and slouched down in his chair.

"I mean, he was all over Charlie! CHARLIE! My friend charlie!" Tom was sobbing now.

"Oh my god, Tom. I'm sorry!" Dougie cried and ran to Tom, engluping him in a hug.

"It's fine. It's over. I should be over it..." Tom said choking back tears.

"I can't believe Charlie would..." Dougie stopped to look around the kitchen, not really believing that Tom still lived in that house.

Tom stood up and smiled, whiping away all the tears and walking tward the bathroom. "Oh well, can't change the past, can we?" Tom's smile was so friendly and soothing. "I'll be out in a couple minutes, let me just clean up. You can make yourself at home. You know where everything is."

Dougie walked into the living room he once had known as his own. Tom, Harry, Dougie, and Danny lived together once when they were band-mates. That was before Dougie and Danny had started a relatoinship and decided to move out on their own, only to have Danny to the same thing to him that Harry did to Tom.

They were so opposite, Tom and Dougie. Tom was always the calm, collected, leader type. He was one of the sweetest people Dougie had ever met.

While Dougie was the one everyone feared would say something completely offencive on a live show and get them into trouble. Dougie laughed at the thought of being so quiet all the time because he was afraid he'd say something like that also.

Harry was the normal one. He was just like everyone in the band. A nice mix. He was happy to be in the center of the spot light, and happy to sit in the corner and watch, aswell.

Danny was the dopy loving one. He could get alone with anyone. He couldn't say no to anything. That happened to be his downfall.

Dougie snapped back to reality when he noticed Tom staring at him. "Oh..sorry" Dougie said getting off the green couch he came to love.

"It's fine, mate. I'm ready, you wanna head out?" Tom said with one eye brow raised.

"Yeeaahh!! Let's get some fooodddd!!" Dougie said with his arms in the air.

Tom laughed and pushed him out the door.


	2. Where Is The Love?

Dougie and Tom pulled up to Harry's flat only to find Harry running up to the car carrying a coat and smiling insanely.

"Hey! Took you long enough!" Harry laughed entering the car.

Dougie smiled and started to pull out of the parking lot.

Tom turned to see Harry for the first time in years. He looked gorgeous! It wasn't fair that he was even better looking after what he did. He didn't deserve it.

Tom glared and turned back to the passenger's seat.

Dougie looked at Tom in a pleading way. Tom knew what it meant. He would have to be extra nice with Harry today, for Dougie's sake.

"Please don't let this be terrible..." Tom mumbled.

Harry was staring out the window thoughtfully. He was thinking about what to say to Tom that wasn't going to make anyone feel awkward.

Harry sighed, "So, Tom..."

Tom's head darted to the back of the car where Harry sat, still staring out the window.

"How've you been?" Harry smiled at him.

Tom's eyes narrowed without him knowing it. "Great, thanks."

He turned back to face the front. Dougie looked at Tom pleadingly.

Tom rolled his eyes. "I've been okay. How've you been lately, Harry?" Tom added coldly.

"Fine." was all Harry could get out. He felt horrid about what he did to Tom all those years ago. He tried to call. He did! But Tom refused to talk to him after that. He couldn't blame him.

They drove for a good five minutes before Dougie's eyes got really big. Tom noticed. "What's wrong, Dougie??"

Dougie smiled playfully. "Just realized I have no idea where I am, or where we're going..." He laughed so hard he could barelly keep his eyes open.

"DOUGIE!" Tom screamed! "It's not that funny!! Open your eyes!!"

"Sorry sorry!!" There was a long pause. "I thought it was pretty funny..." Dougie mumbled.

Tom rolled his eyes for the second time in five minutes.

"Why don't we go to that nice Chinese resterant down the street from here? I'm paying." Harry said from the back.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well..." Harry pushed.

"I'm down!" Yelled Dougie screatching to a stop.

"Good God, Dougie!! Learn to drive, or I'll be doing the rest of the driving!" Tom spat.

"You up for it, Tom?" Harry asked nicely.

"Yeah, sure." Tom slapped Dougie for giggling. "Get to it boy!" Tom giggled.

Harry dirrected them to the resterant. It was actually very easy to get to, and not packed at all.

They went into the resterant and found a booth near the wall.

Harry and Dougie sat together, and Tom sat alone in the other booth seat.

"Are you ready to order?" asked a soft womenly voice.

"Yes, please." Tom said smiling ever so politely.

She nodded at Dougie. "I'll have..."Dougie paused for what seemed like forever before saying, "The most expencive thing here" Dougie smiled big.

Harry's eyes went big and shruged at the waitress. "I'll have the white rice with some green stuff..." He said pointing out the picture in the menu. She nodded and looked at Tom.

"I'll have what Dougie's having" Tom looked really serious as the waitress walked away and he broke out into a giggle fit.

"I think you two just might have eaten me out of house and home today" Harry pointed at the bill.

He payed and they all gathered back into the car. "Wooooaaahhhhh!!" Dougie announced in burp form.

Tom fanned infront of his nose and laughed. "Good _god_, Dougie!"

Harry laughed histerically from the back.

Dougie drove around for a while before realizing they were lost again.

"Hmm" Dougie said looking from left to right.

Tom sighed. "That's my house right there, to the left".

Dougie smiled. "I knew that.." He had no idea.

Harry had another giggle fit in the back as Tom tried not to smile at how adorable he was.

Harry stopped laughing and stared at Tom for a second. "What?"

Tom realized he'd been staring at Harry. "Uh, nothing. Well, I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later, okay Dougie?"

Dougie nodded and Tom exited the car walking into his house.

Dougie turned to Harry who looked confused in the back seat. "You gonna move up here with me, Or leave me all alone to get lost again?"

Harry smiled symathetically, and crawled into the front seat.

Dougie didn't turn the car back on right away. Harry looked at him curiously. "We gonna go?"

"Nope" Dougie turned to him and kissed him lightly.

Harry kissed him back, unsure if it was right, before Dougie pushed him off.

"Woah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-Not when Tom- Not here... I'm sorry."

Harry thought it was so cute when Dougie studdered.

There was awkward silence all the way to Harry's flat. Dougie wanted to appologize again, but couldn't bare to even look at Harry. He really did like him, but couldn't do anything with him. He didn't want to hurt Tom, who was _clearly_ not over Harry yet.

Harry got out of Dougie's car, said his goodbyes, and walked into his house.

Dougie sat in the parking lot, wishing he could go in there and just have Harry all to himself. He started the car, and began to drive.

He wasn't sure where he was going, as he hadn't lived anywhere near here for over three years, and hadn't had time to look for a new place after moving out of Danny's.

He didn't know where he was going to stay that night..or any night at that. He hadn't thought any of this threw. He didn't think he'd ever have to.

He stopped the car in a parking lot and heard some loud techno music. He got out of the car and walked twards it.

It was a club. It looked rather interesting, stobe lights, techno music, almost like a rave. He'd never been to a rave, as he was only 19 years old.

He walked in and walk to the bar. "Can I help you?" The bar tender was a young man, about his age. He had longer hair, dark and brown. He had blue eyes, that seemed to put Dougie in a trance. "Can I help you?" The bar tender repeated with a smile.

"Uhh..Yeah. I'll take a water.." Dougie said staring at the counter.

"Comming right up" The bar tender said with week smile. He looked rather tired.

Dougie looked around the dance floor, or what he could see of it. It was packed with bodies, lights, and smoke. He was starting to get light headed.

He turned back to the bar and saw the water sitting there, but no bar tender. He must have been on to the next client. He sipped the water and got dizzy.

He dicided he had to get out of there. He headed for the door before he was grabbed by his arm.

He spun around frantically. It couldn't be...


	3. Walked Away Again

It was..

Dougie almost lost it right then and there. How could he be here? How did he know _he_ would be here?

"Dougie!" It was Danny. "Where've you been, mate? I came home three days ago, and you were just...gone" Danny looked confused.

Dougie pulled his arm away in awe. How could he do this? He knows very well what he did.

Dougie ran. He ran out of the club and into the rain. He ran untill he couldn't move without pain stinging through entire body.

Dougie stood against a random building panting and crying. Not from the pain, but from the thought that Danny actually still didn't know what he did wrong. He acted like Dougie was the wrong one. He was wrong, he was so wrong.

Dougie had so many things rushing through his head at the moment. He _didn't_ want to deal with Danny, he _did _want to be Harry's, but he _didn't _want to hurt Tom.

Dougie sighed loudly when he realized he had run so far, he didn't know where he was. He had no idea how to get back to his car.

He slid down the building and laughed. "How do I get myself into these situations?" He put his head in his hands when he heard his name.

"Dougie!"

It was Danny.

Dougie quickly got to his feet and ran into the ally next to the building, hoping he'd not been seen. He stayed there untill he couldn't hear Danny's voice anymore. He layed down on the cold, wet, pavement and drifted off.

He woke up just where he thought he would. Right where he fell asleep. Slightly disapointed, Dougie rose, slowly to his feet.

He yawned and headed in the direction he thought he came from.

Everything looked so different in the daylight. He could be wandering for hours...

As he walked, he started to recagnise some buildings around. He couldn't wait to tell Tom he had slept in a random ally somewhere.

_Oh god..Tom..._

He walked to a building that looked very familar, when he spotted his car. It was the club. He stared at it for a minute. "Eww..."

Dougie walked off to his car. "Oh god" He said annoyed. "I'm so dirty" He scrunched his nose and sighed.

Dougie turned on his car and drove to Tom's heighborhood, or what he thought was Tom's neighborhood. He spotted Tom's house and pulled into his drive way. He turned off his car and paused. What do I tell Tom...

He didn't want to tell Tom the truth. He wouldn't understand. He'd just try to make him talk to Danny. He didn't _want _to talk to Danny.

After a few minutes of arguing with himself, Dougie stepped out of his car and walked to the big read door once again, knocking this time.

Tom answered the door in an expencive-looking suit. "Oh, hi!" Tom smiled sweetly.

"Erm..Hi, Tom. Why are you wearing...a suit?" Dougie said, looking him up and down.

"Well, since the band split up, I've been working at a Bank in Bolton." Tom smiled proudly.

Dougie looked at him in dis-belief. "You've always been sorta weird, Tom..."

Tom made a 'come in' gesture and stood next to the door as Dougie accepted the offer. Dougie had to ask him something important, anyway.

"So.." Tom started. "I'm off to work in twenty, what's up?"

Dougie looked at him with sad eyes. "I just..." He had no idea how to ask him if he could hang out for a couple days, much less maybe move in with him. He was afraid to live on his own, but he couldn't stay with Harry, not after what happened.

"Tom.." Dougie paused and stared at his feet for what seemed like forever.

Tom's eye brows raised in anticipation.."Yes??"

"I-I was just wondering..." He stopped again. He could tell this was annoying Tom. "I was just wondering if I could crash here tonight?"

He decided to take it one step at a time.

Tom gave him one of his prize-winning smiles. "Of course you can! What are friends for?"

"Hell if I know!" Dougie said jokingly.

Tom smirked and stood up. "Umm...Do you want to use my shower? You look filthy, mate..."

Dougie realized where he'd been the night before and was discusted. "Yes, _please!_" Dougie laughed.

"M'kay, you know where it is. I'm going to head out in a minute here, so the towls are in the cubord and..." Tom thought.

"I think that's it...Do you need clothes?" Tom looked at his shirt questionably.

Dougie shook his head. "I've got all my stuff in my car. Thanks though"

Tom smiled and waved his hand infront of his nose. "Go" He pointed to the bathroom.

Dougie laughed and ran out to his car to get some clothes before jumping in the shower.

Dougie walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on. He couldn't be bothered to get dressed at the moment.

He walked to the living room. It was peaceful and warm.

As he plopped on the couch, he turned on the TV. He heard someone knocking on the door and whinced at the thouht of him in nothing but a towel in Tom's house.

He quickly turned off the TV and slid back into the bathroom. He got dressed slowly, avoiding the knocking on the door.

When he heard it stop, he slipped back into the living room and returned to his show. He was watching some American TV show. It was really bad, but he was drawn to bad TV. Even when he knew it was an annoying boring show, he just had to watch it.

He suddenly heard the door open. He assumed it was Tom. "I swear, these freakin' fashon designers." He laughed.

"Don't tell me you're watching Progect Runway again."

That isn't Tom.

Dougie panniced. That was Danny. Why the hell was he here? Why the hell was he everywhere?

Dougie stood up and walked right past Danny, not showing any sign of how torn apart he was feeling, out the door and into his car.

He could see Danny looking shocked. He still hadn't figured it out. How could he be this stupid?

When Dougie turned his car on and started to pull out, Danny ran to the side of the car. "Dougie! What the hell?! Why are you avoiding me!?" He screamed before his face fell flat. "Do you not like me anymore..." He started to fall apart.

How could he do this? Why doesn't he realize? Dougie knew he was thick, but man!

Dougie turned the wheel and drove away, leaving Danny to cry in silence.

"What do I do now... He knows where I'm staying. Please don't let him say anything to Tom. I want to tell Tom. I owe it to him. He's so open with me. I should be able to do the same..." He thought out loud.

He stopped in a familar parking lot and sighed. "Harry's."

He sat in his car for a while before hitting his head on the wheel, turning on the car and driving away once again.

"...stupid love triangle"

I suppose it's becoming a square now, eh?


	4. Leave Out All The Rest

Dougie woke up to the sound of sizzling. He smelled the most amazing smell he'd ever smelled.

He sat up and leaned over the bed he was laying in.

Dougie looked confused. "Tom's. Right.." He'd forgotten where he was. He hadn't waken up in his bed alone in, what seemed like, forever.

When Dougie realized he was wearing nothing but his boxers, he noticed a closet on the opposite wall of the room.

He got up and checked out his room. He hadn't remembered much of the night before, just that he stayed up late with Tom watching some action movie.

Dougie moved over to the closet, realizing all his clothes were in it, neatly hung and folded. "Humph" Dougie looked angry. He's never seen something so clean before.

He pulled out a pair of jeans and a plain green t-shirt, got dressed, and headed out the door.

He walked down a hallway and down some stairs. He had forgotten how big Tom's house was.

He passed four or five doors as he finished with the winding stairway and recagnized the room he was in.

"Morning sleepy!" Tom said happily. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Tom laughed.

"Mmm" Was all Dougie said. He couldn't really see since he hadn't put in his contacts yet.

"Well, nevermind that. Sit. I'm making food" Tom gestured twards a chair next to a table.

"What happened in here?" Dougie said widdening his eyes.

"I was making food" Tom said with a gleem in his eyes.

"I see.." Dougie said sitting down.

"Well, I don't have the resorces to make a propper breakfast...slash lunch...so I improvised" Tom said proudly.

"I'm not eating that!" Dougie laughed whilest Tom sat a plate infront of him.

"Oh, Please, Dougie? It's really good. I just had to use the..." Tom looked around. "Toaster slash microwave.." Tom looked at the ceiling in thought.

"Toommm...I thought you were a good cook!" Dougie laughed hiserically.

"I'm doing what I can! I don't have alot to work with, Dougie!" Tom laughed loudly pointing at the toaster.

"Whatever, we're going stove/refrigerator shopping today" Dougie said poking at the ball of egg and green things on his plate.

Tom shrugged as he chowed down on the unidentifiable food.

Dougie told Tom he had some errands to run and left the house.

Dougie knew he had to face Harry sooner or later, he figured sooner would be easier.

He pulled into Harry's parking lot and turned his car off.

Dougie's breath caught in his throat, but he forced himself to stay calm. Nothing good ever came out of getting panicked.

He slid his finger down the bottons untill he saw Judd. He pressed it. "Harry Judd, what'd ya need?"

Dougie paused for a moment. "Hey, mate. It's me"

There was a long pause. "Hey, Dougie! Come on up!"

There was another pause before he heard a buzzing sound. He took that as permission to enter. He walked up a flight of stairs and into Harry's flat.

"Hey, Doug. How're things at Tom's?" Harry smiled.

How'd he know? "It's great, thanks." Dougie returned the smile.

"So, what's up?" Harry sat down on a couch.

Dougie sat down next to him. "Harry..."

Harry looked him in the eyes curiously.

"Uhh...well...what I said the other day..." Dougie didn't even know what he was trying to say. "I-well I-I'm not-" Dougie stopped and took a breath.

"I like you, Harry..." Dougie looked down in shame.

Harry just looked confused. "I know, Dougie. I like you too. We've been over this before" Harry smiled.

"You don't get it, Harry! I _like_ you! I like like you..." Dougie felt bad for yelling.

Harry looked somewhat shocked. "Well...that's...unexpected..." Harry stuck his tongue out playfully.

Dougie was so confused. Somewhere deep down, he hoped Harry had understood what he meant.

"Dougie, I like you alot. You're one of my best friends, but that's all. Friends. It's nothing against you, I just...I just don't feel that way about you, mate"

"Then why did you kiss me the other day, Harry?!" Dougie was frustrated.

"It was just a friendly thing. It was like a 'hi, after a jillion years' thing.." Harry looked awkward. "And if I remember correctly, _you_ kissed _me_ in the car!"

"You didn't exactly pull away!" Dougie was hurt.

"I didn't know what to do. I thought you were just confused. I figured you'd get it straitened out..." Harry said sounding guilty.

Dougie felt so odd sitting there. 'Please don't let this change our friendship..' He thought.

Harry shifted awkwardly. "I'm so sorry, Dougie. I feel like a complete jerk.." Harry looked so sad..

"It's not your fault...it's just that...I...I was confused. You're right. I was just confused..." Dougie said shaking his head.

"Dougie.." Harry started to put his hand on Dougie's shoulder.

"Don't. It's fine. I need to go, I'm taking Tom shopping" Dougie stood up and smiled. "It's fine".

"Okay...well...give Tom my best" Harry said unsure about the whole situation.

He gave Dougie a hug and watched him walk to his car.

Dougie smiled at Harry as he drove away. When he couldn't see Harry anymore, he held in the tears of rejection. They burned his eyes.

He whipped his eyes and returned to Tom's. Walking in the door he saw Tom sitting on the green couch watching the same bad television he watched.

Tom didn't notice him standing there, so he walked into the kitchen, making one of his famous pb&j sandwiches. They always cheered him up. He pushed Harry into the back of his head as he chewed on his sandwich. "ugh. mmm. yumm"

Tom heard him walking back into the living room with his smacking noises. "Chew with your mouth closed?"

Dougie stopped infront of him. "Hmmm...?" smacksmacksmack

Tom shuddered. "Where'd you go, anyway?" Tom looked curious.

"Just over to see what Harry's up to. He told me to tell you to tell..." Dougie stopped with a confused look on his face. "No, wait..." His face wrinkled up. "_He_ told _me, _to tell _you_, _he_ said _hi_" Dougie nodded, as he sat back in the chair.

"Ohh" Tom stared for a minute. "Okay, thanks".

Dougie nodded again. "Do you want to go get you're stove soon?" Dougie tilted his head to the side.

"Like...pick out a stove, or do you have one lined up for me?" Tom said laughing.

Dougie smiled playfully. "I already have one for you, we just have to go get it, so whenever you're ready..."

Tom couldn't believe how nice Dougie was being to him. He bought him groceries, and now a stove! "Woah! Thanks Doug!"

Dougie closed his eyes as he chewed. He was still so tired.

"This is the most useful thing anyone's ever gotten me!" Tom said rubbing his new stove.

Dougie laughed and turned it on. "Yeah, between that and the cost to install it, you owe me..." Dougie thought. "Well, let's just say it's in the billions" Dougie smiled playfully.

Tom's eyes got big. Then he smiled back. "I only provide you with a roof, bed, and friendship. No big deal" Tom laughed.

"I'm glad you see it my way" Dougie smiled nicely.

Tom rolled his eyes and gave Dougie a hug. "This really is awesome, though. I love having a roommate again!" Tom jumped up and down with Dougie in his arms.

Dougie pulled away and looked Tom up and down. "Now, Thomas, you're getting _much_ to skinny. What have they been feeding you? Nothing?"

Tom looked offended. "You mean you liked fat Tom better?!"

Dougie smiled and nodded. "Fat Tom was cushy and didn't hurt so much when his hip bone dug into my sides" Dougie laughed, rubbing his side.

Tom smiled. "I refuse to get fat again, Dougie!"

Dougie laughed and nudged him. "I'm kidding. You're my best friend, Tom" Dougie smiled and walked out of the room.

"You left the burner on, Dougie! Don't do that when I'm not here! You'll burn the house down!" Tom laughed.


	5. How's It Going Amego?

Dougie woke up to the sound of sizzling. He smelled the most amazing smell he'd ever smelled.

He sat up and leaned over the bed he was laying in.

Dougie looked confused. "Tom's. Right.." He'd forgotten where he was. He hadn't waken up in his bed alone in, what seemed like, forever.

When Dougie realized he was wearing nothing but his boxers, he noticed a closet on the opposite wall of the room.

He got up and checked out his room. He hadn't remembered much of the night before, just that he stayed up late with Tom watching some action movie.

Dougie moved over to the closet, realizing all his clothes were in it, neatly hung and folded. "Humph" Dougie looked angry. He's never seen something so clean before.

He pulled out a pair of jeans and a plain green t-shirt, got dressed, and headed out the door.

He walked down a hallway and down some stairs. He had forgotten how big Tom's house was.

He passed four or five doors as he finished with the winding stairway and recagnized the room he was in.

"Morning sleepy!" Tom said happily. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Tom laughed.

"Mmm" Was all Dougie said. He couldn't really see since he hadn't put in his contacts yet.

"Well, nevermind that. Sit. I'm making food" Tom gestured twards a chair next to a table.

"What happened in here?" Dougie said widdening his eyes.

"I was making food" Tom said with a gleem in his eyes.

"I see.." Dougie said sitting down.

"Well, I don't have the resorces to make a propper breakfast...slash lunch...so I improvised" Tom said proudly.

"I'm not eating that!" Dougie laughed whilest Tom sat a plate infront of him.

"Oh, Please, Dougie? It's really good. I just had to use the..." Tom looked around. "Toaster slash microwave.." Tom looked at the ceiling in thought.

"Toommm...I thought you were a good cook!" Dougie laughed hiserically.

"I'm doing what I can! I don't have alot to work with, Dougie!" Tom laughed loudly pointing at the toaster.

"Whatever, we're going stove/refrigerator shopping today" Dougie said poking at the ball of egg and green things on his plate.

Tom shrugged as he chowed down on the unidentifiable food.

Dougie told Tom he had some errands to run and left the house.

Dougie knew he had to face Harry sooner or later, he figured sooner would be easier.

He pulled into Harry's parking lot and turned his car off.

Dougie's breath caught in his throat, but he forced himself to stay calm. Nothing good ever came out of getting panicked.

He slid his finger down the bottons untill he saw Judd. He pressed it. "Harry Judd, what'd ya need?"

Dougie paused for a moment. "Hey, mate. It's me"

There was a long pause. "Hey, Dougie! Come on up!"

There was another pause before he heard a buzzing sound. He took that as permission to enter. He walked up a flight of stairs and into Harry's flat.

"Hey, Doug. How're things at Tom's?" Harry smiled.

How'd he know? "It's great, thanks." Dougie returned the smile.

"So, what's up?" Harry sat down on a couch.

Dougie sat down next to him. "Harry..."

Harry looked him in the eyes curiously.

"Uhh...well...what I said the other day..." Dougie didn't even know what he was trying to say. "I-well I-I'm not-" Dougie stopped and took a breath.

"I like you, Harry..." Dougie looked down in shame.

Harry just looked confused. "I know, Dougie. I like you too. We've been over this before" Harry smiled.

"You don't get it, Harry! I _like_ you! I like like you..." Dougie felt bad for yelling.

Harry looked somewhat shocked. "Well...that's...unexpected..." Harry stuck his tongue out playfully.

Dougie was so confused. Somewhere deep down, he hoped Harry had understood what he meant.

"Dougie, I like you alot. You're one of my best friends, but that's all. Friends. It's nothing against you, I just...I just don't feel that way about you, mate"

"Then why did you kiss me the other day, Harry?!" Dougie was frustrated.

"It was just a friendly thing. It was like a 'hi, after a jillion years' thing.." Harry looked awkward. "And if I remember correctly, _you_ kissed _me_ in the car!"

"You didn't exactly pull away!" Dougie was hurt.

"I didn't know what to do. I thought you were just confused. I figured you'd get it straitened out..." Harry said sounding guilty.

Dougie felt so odd sitting there. 'Please don't let this change our friendship..' He thought.

Harry shifted awkwardly. "I'm so sorry, Dougie. I feel like a complete jerk.." Harry looked so sad..

"It's not your fault...it's just that...I...I was confused. You're right. I was just confused..." Dougie said shaking his head.

"Dougie.." Harry started to put his hand on Dougie's shoulder.

"Don't. It's fine. I need to go, I'm taking Tom shopping" Dougie stood up and smiled. "It's fine".

"Okay...well...give Tom my best" Harry said unsure about the whole situation.

He gave Dougie a hug and watched him walk to his car.

Dougie smiled at Harry as he drove away. When he couldn't see Harry anymore, he held in the tears of rejection. They burned his eyes.

He whipped his eyes and returned to Tom's. Walking in the door he saw Tom sitting on the green couch watching the same bad television he watched.

Tom didn't notice him standing there, so he walked into the kitchen, making one of his famous pb&j sandwiches. They always cheered him up. He pushed Harry into the back of his head as he chewed on his sandwich. "ugh. mmm. yumm"

Tom heard him walking back into the living room with his smacking noises. "Chew with your mouth closed?"

Dougie stopped infront of him. "Hmmm...?" smacksmacksmack

Tom shuddered. "Where'd you go, anyway?" Tom looked curious.

"Just over to see what Harry's up to. He told me to tell you to tell..." Dougie stopped with a confused look on his face. "No, wait..." His face wrinkled up. "_He_ told _me, _to tell _you_, _he_ said _hi_" Dougie nodded, as he sat back in the chair.

"Ohh" Tom stared for a minute. "Okay, thanks".

Dougie nodded again. "Do you want to go get you're stove soon?" Dougie tilted his head to the side.

"Like...pick out a stove, or do you have one lined up for me?" Tom said laughing.

Dougie smiled playfully. "I already have one for you, we just have to go get it, so whenever you're ready..."

Tom couldn't believe how nice Dougie was being to him. He bought him groceries, and now a stove! "Woah! Thanks Doug!"

Dougie closed his eyes as he chewed. He was still so tired.

"This is the most useful thing anyone's ever gotten me!" Tom said rubbing his new stove.

Dougie laughed and turned it on. "Yeah, between that and the cost to install it, you owe me..." Dougie thought. "Well, let's just say it's in the billions" Dougie smiled playfully.

Tom's eyes got big. Then he smiled back. "I only provide you with a roof, bed, and friendship. No big deal" Tom laughed.

"I'm glad you see it my way" Dougie smiled nicely.

Tom rolled his eyes and gave Dougie a hug. "This really is awesome, though. I love having a roommate again!" Tom jumped up and down with Dougie in his arms.

Dougie pulled away and looked Tom up and down. "Now, Thomas, you're getting _much_ to skinny. What have they been feeding you? Nothing?"

Tom looked offended. "You mean you liked fat Tom better?!"

Dougie smiled and nodded. "Fat Tom was cushy and didn't hurt so much when his hip bone dug into my sides" Dougie laughed, rubbing his side.

Tom smiled. "I refuse to get fat again, Dougie!"

Dougie laughed and nudged him. "I'm kidding. You're my best friend, Tom" Dougie smiled and walked out of the room.

"You left the burner on, Dougie! Don't do that when I'm not here! You'll burn the house down!" Tom laughed.


	6. Am I Too Much For You?

Dougie went upstairs and hopped in the shower. His muscles throbbing from all the running around he'd be doing. He was glad to get the chance to take his time showering, knowing Tom was out with one of his friends. He cleaned himself up, grabbed a towel, and headed for his room on the third floor.

He just didn't expect to see Danny sitting on his bed when he walked out.

He jolted, staring at him with wide eyes, "How the hell did you get in here?!"

Dougie didn't even stop to think that it was Danny, he was shocked that anyone was in his room, as he was nothing but a towel.

Danny stood. "Tom told me you were staying with him. We need to talk, Doug". Danny sounded stern and serious.

"You talked to Tom?!" Dougie was pannicing now. He had to tell Tom what happened, not Danny.

Danny nodded and looked at his feet. "Look, Doug, I'm so sorry for what happened, but I didn't mean it! It didn't mean anything!"

Danny was insane! Dougie knew what he saw!

Dougie shook his head and started for the door.

"Dougie, stop it! You can't keep running away!" Danny screamed at him closing the door forcefully. "Don't you even want to hear what I have to say?"

Dougie glared at him. "Apperently not". Dougie pushed Danny out of the way and walked out the door.

Danny couldn't believe how understanding Dougie wasn't being. How could he tell him if he wouldn't listen?

He ran after Dougie, yanking him around and staring into his eyes. Dougie was...crying. He did care for him! Danny was just about to lose all hope in Dougie untill he saw those tears. "Doug..." Danny said apoligetically. "Doug, I'm so sorry this happened. I'm the biggest jerk in the world..."

Dougie was crying, staring at Danny. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Dougie! I'm sorry! You were just always out...and I was always alone! I'm trying to make excuses...but I was lonely, Dougie..." Danny started to cry.

"I'm so sorry. I love you, Doug". Danny was sobbing now.

Dougie pushed Danny away shaking his head and crying. "You're a loser, Danny Jones. Now get the fuck out!" Dougie screamed.

Danny nodded and left the house for good.

Dougie fell to the floor, tears stinging his eyes. Danny never told him he loved him before. Dougie's always loved Danny...but he never told him so.

_'You were just always out...and I was always alone!'_

The words crushed Dougie. He had gone out to bars alot then...

_'I was lonely, Dougie...'_

"Then why didn't you just get some friends!?" Dougie screamed at himself.

Danny was gone now. He'd never have to look at his lying, cheating face again. He whinced when he'd realized what he was thinking.

He had loved Danny for four years, how could it just stop all of a sudden? He kissed Matt. He _made-out_ with Matt. Pft, he practically made _love_ to Matt. He probably would have if Dougie didn't come home early.

"Ugh, why do I always have to realize the right thing to do after it's too late?" Dougie questioned himself. He put his head in his hands and layed in a ball on the floor.

His head shot up. "Danny. One more try, damn it". He prayed that Danny would come back. He was too ashamed to go after him after yelling at him and insulting him.

Dougie lay on the floor for a couple more minutes before it dawned on him. Danny wasn't comming back. He layed there in, what Tom called, his 'ball of sad' for what seemed like forever.

When he finally found the strength to stand, he walked to his room, opened the door, and crashed on his bed. Weeping for hours before drifting off to sleep.

When he woke up, he had a pounding head-ache. He hated crying, it was weak. He walked down the twisting staircase and into the kitchen. "Still no fridge.." Dougie noted.

He walked to the cubord and pulled out some bread to make one of his amazing pb&j sandwiches. They made him feel better whenever he was down.

He ate it at the table, for a change, before hearing a stir in the living room. It sounded like Tom was talking to someone. Dougie tensed up.

His curiosity forced him to gulp down his sandwich and walk into the living room. When he entered, he saw Tom laying on the couch with a blonde girl. Dougie smirked. "Hope I'm not interupting anything".

Tom jumped at the sound of his voice, which was slightly depressing because Dougie thought he forgot he was in the house.

Tom settled down and smiled. "Oh. Hey, Doug. How's it going? This is Amilia!" Tom pointed at the rosey cheeked girl.

Dougie nodded and leaned up against the door frame. "What time did you get last night, Mister?" Dougie said shaking his finger at Tom.

Tom rolled his eyes and whispered in the girl's ear. She got up staring at the floor and walked into the kitchen. "I was waayy to drunk to look at a clock, much less tell time, Doug". Tom laughed.

Dougie glared. "You'd _better _be joking!" Dougie looked stern before cracking a big smile.

They both laughed before drying their tears.

"I really was kidding, actually. I didn't drink at all". Tom looked thoughful.

"Since when don't you drink?" Dougie looked curious.

"I've been sober for about a year now. All diet-coke for me". Tom smiled proudly.

"Well if that's not gay..." Dougie said under his breath.

"Oh! You're one to talk, Mr. ...Gaypants!" Tom pointed at him.

Dougie pointed at himself. "Gaypants..?" They both laughed more untill Tom rose off the couch.

Dougie's eyes got big. "Thomos Fletcher! Put some clothes on, man!" Dougie covered his eyes.

Tom looked down confused. "Oh my". He looked at dougie and smirked. "Gaypants". Tom wrapped a blanket around him and strutted to his room before returning fully clothed.

"Thomas, you don't have a fridge..." The girl yelled from the kitchen.

Dougie looked at Tom with a huge grin. "Thomas" He mocked.

Tom glared at him. "Long story, babe!" He said that to Dougie too, it was an easy expanation that no one aked for details on.

"Thomas" Dougie mocked again. Tom smacked him in the back of the head and walked into the kitchen.


	7. Bleed It Out

After Tom sent home his 'lover of the week', he sat down with Dougie to watch some good ol' television.

"Why is it that you have a huge T.V, and no fridge?" Dougie raised an eyebrow.

Tom shrugged.

Dougie starting to become very curious about the lack of fridge in the house. He turned his body to face Tom, sitting at his feet.

"Tommy", was all dougie said, before turning around again and watching T.V.

Tom looked at him, confused. No one had every called him Tommy...

"What?" Tom asked.

Dougie looked at him like he didn't know what he was talking about. "What, what?"

"Tommy?" Tom raised a brow in curiosly.

Dougie nodded still looking confused. "I'm going to call you Tommy". Dougie said plainly.

"But why?"

"You call me Dougie...besides, I think Tommy is a cute name". Dougie said, crossing his legs.

"That's random, what's wrong with Tom?"

"Nothing. I just think Tommy sounds neat", Dougie shrugged again.

Tom looked annoyed. "I like Tom better".

Dougie smiled playfully. "I like Tom". Dougie stuck out his tongue.

"Good, then Tommy is dead". Tom giggled.

"Hmm, I liked Tom better anyway..." Dougie winked.

Tom's eyes got big. "No, Dougie! Please don't eat me!" Tom laughed.

Dougie looked confused. "What? I wasn't going to eat you, dude".

Tom stopped laughing and sighed. "I'm hungry".

Dougie hopped up, pulling Tom with him. "Let's eat, huh?"

Tom nodded and smiled as he was drug into the kitchen.

"Let's see...we have..." Dougie looked around the counters as if something was going to appear.

"Open a cubord?" Tom suggested, still being held by his wrist.

"Ah-ha! Good idea!" Dougie opened all the cubords and stepped back. "Hmm..." He said with his finger on his chin. "I say a good pb&j is in order!"

"That's all you've eaten in the last two days! Don't you get sick of them?!" Tom exclaimed.

"Nah, they're my only friends..." Dougie rubbed his cheek against the sandwich he'd made so fast.

Tom made a pouty face. "You're _only_ friends?"

Dougie smiled and hugged Tom. "You'll always be my best friend, Tommy". Dougie squeezed and let go.

Tom smiled, but Dougie caught a hint of dissapointment. "What's wrong, Tom?"

Tom smiled even bigger. "Nothing. I'm just really glad you came back".

Dougie gave him an understanding smile and made him a sandwhich. "Eat skinny!"

Tom laughed and ate the sandwich so fast Dougie was in shock.

"How can you eat like that, and still be that skinny?! How did you even get fat before?!"

Tom laughed with peanutbutter on the top of his mouth. "I have no clue. It even confuses me!"

Dougie laughed.

"Besides, I wasn't fat! I was just a growing boy". Tom smiled proudly.

Dougie shook his head and jumped up on the counter.

"Oi! Get off my counter!" Tom shoved him.

"Ah ah ah, _our_ counter now, Tommy". Dougie smiled at him.

Tom smiled sweetly. He was so excited that him and Dougie could become best friends once again. They could be as close as they were before he broke his heart, and moved in with Danny.

Tom was hurt when Dougie went with Danny to Africa. He still had Harry, but when Harry left him, he was all alone.

Dougie broke the awkward silence with a hug. He's missed Tom so much, he just wanted to talk like they used to, catch up. He used to be able to talk to Tom about anything, and nothing. He wanted that back.

Tom could tell; things were going to be fine with Dougie. It would just take time. One thing Tom was absolutely sure about, was that Dougie _had_ to clear things up with Danny.

"Doug, you know you should talk to Danny..." Tom pulled him away and looked in his eyes.

Dougie looked angry. He hadn't expected the subject of Danny comming up at all. Tom said he wouldn't mention it.

"I know it's none of my business, but-" Tom was cut off.

"You're right. It is none of your busines". Dougie hopped off the counter and walked out of the kitchen.

"Why did I have to butt in?" Tom sighed walking to the door. He needed some fresh air.


	8. Bust A Move

Dougie slammed his door. He didn't want to be mad at Tom, but he said he wouldn't mention Danny. He thought that was one thing he could just forget about.

People always say it's easier to forgive than forget. Dougie found it to be the exact opposite. He could never forgive Danny, but he could deffinately just forget about him.

Dougie turned on his CD player and turned it up.

_'__He's drinking cold Corona  
Feels like he's getting older  
Now and noticing how he's finding  
Grey hairs left in the shower  
Tattoos fade by the hour  
And he can't understand these feelings_

_  
Why life is getting him down  
He used to smile now he frowns  
And cries inside  
Its been this way for a while  
And he can't seem to put things right_

_When life has been unkind_

_And you're losing your mine_

_Look in the mirror_

_Afraid of what you'll find_

_It feels like time's not on your side'_

He heard his door open. "Leave me alone".

"Dougie, please-" Tom peaked his head in.

"Tom, let it go. I'm over it, I just don't feel like talking right now". Dougie layed on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Well, I'll go then..." Tom waited, then closed the door slowly.

Dougie sighed and turned his sterio down. "Sleep..." Dougie muttered himself to sleep.

He woke up to a knocking on the door. He moaned. "Mmm?"

He rolled over to see Danny peaking in the door. "Aye, mate. How's it?"

Danny looked cheerful. Why was he always so freakin' cheerful?

Dougie rolled back over and shut his eyes.

He felt Danny sit on his bed. "Dougie, I know you. You have to talk to me, you have to yell at me, you have to do something".

Dougie didn't budge.

"Dougie, you can't keep bottling things up like this. You'll get a tumor". Danny was trying desprately for some sort of human reaction out of Dougie. "Come on, Doug". Dougie shifted. "I felt that, Doug, come on. Please, just talk to me".

Dougie opened his eyes, without Danny noticing. 'What do I say to him?' He asked himself.

The sat in silence for a while, before Dougie sat up and stared at his pink blanket.

Danny smiled. He was going somewhere with this!

"Look, Doug, I'm so sorry for what I did, but it really ment nothing. I know you could never want me back after what I did, but I love you, Dougie!" Danny look incredibly serious.

Dougie continued to stare at his blanket.

"Dougie, please. I need you. I don't think I could live without you..." Danny tried to look in his eyes.

Dougie looked up curiously. "If you need me, and love me as much as you say you do, then why did you do what you did with Matt, Danny?"

Danny looked shocked, the question was all curiosity, there was no anger in it..

Danny didn't know what to say. He didn't know why he did that. He was sad because Dougie was working later and later each night. Always comming home drunk from the bar. Matt was there to hang out with Dougie, but he wasn't home, so he sat with Danny untill Dougie got home. 'Sat'.

"I-" Danny still didn't know the answer. "I don't know, Dougie. I honostly don't know. How could I do something like that to someone so amazing".

Dougie regretted asking. He wasn't amazing. He was being a jerk then. Always comming home late and drunk.

He started concidering letting Danny back in his life.

"Danny, I'm sorry". Dougie looked at him with a sad expression.

"For wh-" Dougie stopped him.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk, and comming home late, and getting drunk, and never listening to you the way I should..." Dougie stared in his eyes. "But I'm mostly sorry to say that I can't take you back, Danny".

Danny just stared at him. It didn't register in him that Dougie didn't want him back.

"Danny, I just don't love you anymore. I can't love you anymore. Not after what you did". Dougie never took his eyes off of Danny.

Tears ran down Danny's face.

"Danny, you're still my friend..." Dougie looked down now.

Danny looked at Dougie with some hope in his eyes. "That'll have to do then". Danny whipped his eyes and walked out the door.

Dougie sighed at a job well done before bursting out into tears. He did still love Danny, he did want him back. He was only thinking of their friendship. He couldn't trust him again, he was right about that. He missed Danny so much. It would be torture to only be friends with him, but it would be worth it.

He needed Danny just as much as Danny need him. Friends would indeed, have to do. He layed back in his bed.

"I wonder why he came back..." Dougie thought to himself before rolling his eyes. "Tom".

He was secretly happy that Tom had told Danny to try him one more time. He got up and walked downstairs.

Tom was sitting on the counter.

"I thought we weren't aloud on the counters?" Dougie smiled.

"I said _you_ weren't aloud on the counter". Tom smiled. "Wait, I didn't say anything about anyone not being aloud on the counters, I just told you to get off". Tom laughed.

Dougie sighed. "Thanks for talking to Danny, Tom".

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Danny came over?"

"Don't play stupid, Tom, we all know you're the smart one". Dougie laughed.

"I haven't seen him, I swear.." Tom's eyes got big.

"Why'd he come back then?"

"He _loves _you, Dougie. Ever concider he maybe came back on his own?" Tom looked concerned.

"Yeah..." Dougie felt a pain in his stomach. He had butterflies.

"Butterflies...?" Dougie looked odd with his face wrinkled up.

"Butterflies?" Tom mimicked.

"Tom, I don't mean to alarm you... but I have the butterflies..." Dougie laughed.

"Maybe you just ate too many peaches", Tom said with the smile of knowlege.

"Peaches? I haven't had a peach in almost two years, Tom", Dougie laughed.

"Why not?! We have to get you one! They're so good. Unlike bananas..." Tom glared at nothing.

Dougie laughed. "Haha, okay, mate, let's get me some peaches!"

They were off again to get nothing for no reason. They seemed to do that alot.

"You're such a waiste of money, Tom".

Tom smiled and they were off to the store.


	9. The Affair

Dougie woke up the next morning, tired and strained. The thought of Danny was tearing him apart.

Dougie got up and walked downstairs to talk to Tom.

"Tom, do you wanna go out tonight?" Dougie looked shy and tired.

"You think you're up for it? I certainally am." Tom smiled sweetly.

Dougie nodded, still half asleep. "Will you invite Danny for me?" Dougie mumbled while walking to the bathroom.

Tom looked slightly shocked before nodding. "Sure".

Tom was excited that the two had made up, and were friends again. It would take time to heal what had been done, but you had to start somewhere.

He thought about his relationship with Harry. "I should invite him, too".

Tom picked up his expencive cell phone and dialed Danny's number.

-riinnggg-

-riinnggg-

"Batman here!"

"Danny?"

"Oi! Tom! How's it goin', mate?"

"I'm fine, thanks. I was only wondering if you wanted to go out with Dougie and me tonight..."

There was a short pause.

"Yeah, mate! That'd be great!"

"Great, we'll pick you up around 8:00 then, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Okay, see you then".

Tom hung up the phone. "Now for my date". Tom whinced at what he'd said. "Not my date". He told himself.

He dialed Harry's number.

-riinnggg-

-riinnggg-

-riinnggg-

-riinnggg-

-click-

"'Ello?"

"Hey, Harry, It's Tom. I wanted to know if you'd like to go out with Dougie, Danny, and me tonight".

"Actually...I had plans..." Ouch.

There was a pause.

"Oh, well. Okay, I was only wondering..."

"But..." Harry started. "I could probably go later. I've just promised to have dinner with my mum. It'll probably be over around 7:00..."

Tom smiled to himself. "Sounds good. Can you be ready by 8:00? That's when we're going to get Danny, we could stop by your house, if you'd like".

"That's fine. I'll be ready". Harry was excited.

"Okay, bye then".

"Bye".

Tom hopped up and down before haulting and realizing what he was doing. 'Gosh, I'm weird', he told himself.

Dougie walked back into the kitchen and sat on the counter.

"What did I tell you about sitting on the counter tops, Dougie?" Tom glared.

"That I was welcome to sit where I want, as long as I don't break anything, and then if I do, it's still fine with you?" Dougie tilted his head to the side.

"That's not what I said at all!" Tom laughed as Dougie hopped off the counter.

Dougie pushed him playfully. "What?"

Tom curled up into a standing ball. "Don't hurt me!"

Dougie had fire in his eyes. "What did you say, boy!?" Dougie laughed at the sound of his own voice.

Tom ran to the living room, tripping over a chair on the way. He flew to the ground, causing Dougie to trip right on top of him.

Both of them lay in hysterics on the dinning room floor.

"Noo!" Tom yelled, pushing Dougie off of him.

Dougie grabbed Tom by the shins as he was trying to crawl away. "I've got you right where I want you" he said suductively.

Tom's eyes got big as he tried desperately to get away.

Dougie pulled him in closer. "No one can save you now!" Dougie looked as if he'd gone crazy.

"You're insane!" Tom yelled pushing him off.

Dougie laughed. "I was only kidding, Tom, jeez!"

Tom glared. "You have a scary 'kidding face'".

Dougie laughed even harder. "It was meant to be that way! That _is_ my face!"

Tom giggled. "It was freaky! I was actually starting to become frightened, Dougie!"

"Well, that was the point wasn't it?" Dougie slowly faded out of laughing.

"humph".

"Don't be like that, Tom. You love me, and you know it".

Tom smiled. "True.." Tom looked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well...let's get ready for tonight!" Dougie said happily. "What time is it, anyway?"

"It was already 3:00, so I'd say it's...about 3:30.." Tom checked his watch. "Yeah! I was almost right on! It's 3:36".

Dougie smiled. "Well, let's do something".

Tom looked around. "We could bake something. Brownies?"

"Mmm! Bonne Idee!" Dougie looked extreamly happy.

"Bonne Idee?" Tom said back to him.

"Mhm, it means 'good idea' in frech". Dougie smiled proudly.

"Uh-huh..." Tom wondered where he found that out at. "Anyway, we need brownie stuff, Dougie". Tom looked at him with sad eyes.

"Why don't _you _ever buy anything?" Dougie frowned.

"Lack of money". Tom laughed.

"Whatever, let's go get some brownie mix!" Dougie yanked at Tom's shirt.

"Okay, okay", they walked out the door and off to the store for the third night in a row.

They got back from the store with the precious brownie mix and unloaded it on the counter.

For the next two hours they mixed brownies, ate brownies, and cleaned up the kitchen from their insane baking fiasco.

"Those were amazing. Where did you learn to bake, Tom?" Dougie was curious.

Tom ignored him and chewed on a brownie.

Dougie shrugged and continued to eat his ninteenth brownie.

"I got ahold of Danny, I told him we'd pick him up around 8:00".

"Thanks, Tom" Dougie said with a mouthful.

"I also asked Harry to come, if that's okay".

Dougie looked excited. "Cool! It's gonna be a fun night".

"No doubt about it.". Tom smiled as they began to get ready for the night to come.

Dougie got dressed in some jeans and a nice bright green t-shit.

Tom wore a nice botton up shit with a pair of tight jeans. He gelled his hair into a mohawk and was ready to go.

Dougie walked into Tom's room. "J'ai fini".

"Dougie, you never struck me as someone who would learn a different language..."

Dougie shrugged. "You learn something new every day". Dougie smiled.

"Whatever", Tom laughed, "Let's get a move on".

They walked out the door, on their way to pick up some friends for a night of fun.


	10. Industrial Culture

Dougie and Tom started out their night by picking up Harry.

They drove to Harry's around 8:30, assuming he would be ready since they were a half an hour late already anyway.

They pulled into his parking lot and walked to the door. They walked up to the buzzer and got Harry to come down.

"Hey guys. Thanks for inviting me!" Harry smiled. He looked really grungy.

Tom nodded awkwardly and followed Harry and Dougie to his mini.

He got in the car and stared at Harry. He was still amazing.

"How was the dinner with your mum, Harry?" Dougie smiled from the passenger seat.

Harry looked at him wondering how he knew.

"Tom told me". Dougie noticed the awkward look on his face.

"Oh, well...it was nice. She's a nice lady, she is". Harry smiled nicely.

Tom drove them across town to the hotel Danny was staying at.

Tom sighed, "I hope he's waiting outside. I don't want to go in".

"I'll call him". Dougie looked happy.

Dougie dialed his number. Danny answered his phone imediately.

"Taco Bell?" Danny yelled.

"Yo, Danny! It's Dougie, can you meet us outside the hotel? We don't want to go inside". Dougie waited.

"Yeah, yeah! I'll be out there, when will you be here?"

"We'll be there in about three minutes". Dougie announced.

"Kay! I'll get clothes on, then...bye".

Danny hung up the phone.

"What'd he say?" Tom asked.

"He'll be out there". Dougie blushed.

Tom laughed and pulled into the parking lot. "Go in, Dougie, he's not freakin' out here!"

Dougie looked annoyed as he got out of the car.

He walked into the hotel and asked where Danny Jone's room was.

"Room 324, sir". The man was nice enough.

"Thanks..." Dougie ran up the stairs as fast as he could go before he realized the hotel had an elevator.

Dougie sighed and kept running.

He reached the third floor and got to room 324. "Danny's room..." He stood there, catching his breath.

When he caught his breath he knocked on the door. Nothing happened.

He went to knock again before the door flew open.

Danny answered the door with nothing on but a top hat and a pimp cane.

"They call me Mr. Monopoly". Danny looked suductive.

"What the hell, Danny!?" Dougie closed his eyes.

Danny laughed and pulled him closer with the cane. "Come in, Dougie".

Dougie pulled away with all his might. "No, Danny. Come on, we need to go. Tom and Harry are waiting for us in the car".

"They'll be fine. Promis". Danny was trying hard to prusuade him.

"No, Danny. I don't want to do this. I just want to be friends".

Danny narrowed his eyes. "Fine".

He closed his door in Dougie's face. Dougie didn't know weather to go back to the car or wait by the door.

He argued with himself for so long, Danny came out, fully dressed, and yanked him by the arm to the car.

'_This is going to be a long night...'_ Dougie thought.

They pulled into a club.

"This club looks familiar.." Dougie announced.

"It's where I found you that night, Doug", Danny looked at Dougie with a little sad in his eyes.

Dougie looked at the dirty building again. "I guess it is, isn't it..." Dougie hated that building.

Harry grabbed Dougie's arm and walked him into the loud club playing techno music. Dougie hated that place.

He recignized the bartender as the same one who was working when he first went there.

"Let's get some drinks, eh?" Danny suggested.

"I don't drink", Tom said proudly.

"Me either", Dougie lied. He didn't want to be drunk around Danny.

"I certainally do!" Harry yelled.

Danny shrugged as he followed Harry to the bar.

"I didn't know you didn't drink!" Tom yelled over the music.

"Yeah, I'm trying to stop. Apperently it's bad for you". Dougie said in Tom's ear.

Tom laughed, looking like a muted TV to Dougie.

"Do you want to dance?" Dougie asked Tom.

Tom shrugged and pulled him to the dance floor.

They danced for two songs before walking back to where Harry and Danny were sitting.

"Where were you guys??" Danny yelled.

"Why? Jealous?" Tom pulled Dougie close to him.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Hardly". Dougie was hurt.

Danny stood up and yanked Tom away from Dougie and into a passionate kiss.

Tom pulled away. "What the hell, Danny?"

Danny shrugged and sat back down. Dougie sat down on the end of the booth across from Danny, next to Tom.

"What's wrong, Dougie?" Danny cocked his head to the side.

Dougie glared, then straightened out his face. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm going back to the dance floor". Dougie walked away.

Danny looked disapointed. He drank immensly and followed Dougie to the floor.

He found Dougie and pulled him close to dance.

Dougie danced with him for a song, before he went to sit down once again.

Danny grabbed his arm and turned him back around. "You're not done yet, are you?" Danny looked sad.

"Yeah, Danny, I'm tired. I'm just gonna go sit down for a bit". Dougie started to walk back to the table when he turned around to see Danny kissing another guy. Dougie got a stinging pain in his stomach and throat. He didn't know why it was affecting him at all. He ended it. He said he only wanted to be friends. Why did he still feel this way?

He ran to the bar and ordered seven shots of tequila. He guzzled all of them down within seconds.

He stumbled back to the booth and sat down next to Tom, who was drinking a non-alcoholic drink.

He leaned on Tom, and mumbled random things that didn't make sense.

"Dougie.." Tom started. "Are you drinking?"

Dougie looked up and smiled at Tom before kissing him.

Tom was into the kiss. He liked Dougie. He kissed him back untill Dougie broke the kiss by trying to take his shirt off.

Tom snapped back to reality when he realized Dougie was drunk, and this would be taking advantage of that. He didn't want their relationship to be that way.

"Dougie, stop", Tom finally said.

"Nahhh, I wan ya Tm", Dougie slurred.

"No, Dougie. You're drunk. I'll drive you home, but that's it. You need to sleep", Tom looked concerned.

Dougie leaned into Tom one more time.

Tom pushed him away. "No, Dougie. Not right now".

Dougie stood up and walked out of the club.

Tom went running after him. "Dougie! I'll take you home!"

"You don't like me, Tom. You wont even kiss me". Dougie looked hurt...and drunk. Mostly drunk.

"I do like you, Dougie. You're just drunk off your ass right now..." Tom looked understanding and kind. "I'll take you home".

Dougie nodded and got into his car.

Tom ran back inside and told Harry and Danny what was going on. Danny agreed to call a cab and Harry would go with him.

"You guys can crash at my house afterwords if you'd like". Tom handed them a peice of paper with his adress on it. "Put it in your pocket and if you can't remember my adress, just hand this to the driver. He'll get you there safe". Tom smiled and walked out to drive Dougie home.

He got in the car to find Dougie poking the window, sitting in the passenger's seat. "Mmm" He mumbled.

Tom laughed silently. "Let's go home".


	11. I Tried So Hard

Dougie woke up the next morning with an extream headache.

He walked down the winding stair case, passing a couple doors on the way. One of the doors was open. He glanced in the room on his way down, before stopping in his tracks.

"Oh my". He said cooly. "Danny..." His eyes were big. "hmph". His eyes retracted to their normal size and he continued down the stairs.

It was dark outside, and the house was quiet. He wondered what time it was.

Dougie got a glass of water and looked at the stove. "Wow...only 7:03", he looked at the microwave, not sure weather or not to believe the stove. "Hm. 7:03 it is, then."

He drank his water slowly, leaning up against the counter, thinking about anything and everything. Mostly trying to remember what happened the night before.

He caught a glance of himself in the microwave window. He looked decent. Not to gross from whatever could have happened last night. His hair was short and spikey.

"I hate you." He pointed at his hair and stared into the microwave. He'd never liked short hair, and wasn't sure why he cut it in the first place.

"Danny...Danny told me to get a hair cut..." He remembered. "I hate it", he confessed to himself.

He took a quick glance over his half naked body, making sure there were no noticable cuts or bruises that suggest he did something terrible while he was intoxicated. He decided he was fine, and started back to his bedroom.

He passed the open door again on the way to his room. "Danny and Harry", he snickered. "Never thought _that _would happen..." He stared for a moment, before continuing back to his room and curling into his warm bed.

He knew he couldn't get back to sleep, but he didn't like to be the first one up, so he layed awake. He thought about Danny...and Danny with Harry. He never saw any attraction between them, thought it could have just been a drunken-fling, one-night-stand sort of thing. He hopped so, then again he hopped not. They didn't need anymore awkwardness in the group of friends.

He started to think about Harry and Tom. He wondered why Harry had done what he did. Tom was so perfect in every way. He was amazing. How could Harry want anything else?

And how Tom must have felt after finding out.

Probably just about the same way Dougie felt when he found out what Danny was doing behind his back.

Then their's Danny and Tom.. They never really got along all that well. They were good friends and all, but they were never that close. Tom was the resposable one, and Danny was the dopey one. They were just complete opposites. Whoever said opposites attract, were wrong in this case. Dead wrong.

Then Dougie and Harry.

He still wasn't sure how to feel about Harry. He really had liked Harry for what seemed like since they met. Harry got on with Tom though, because they were both quite intellegent. I guess he just needed someone to talk to. Dougie could only listen.

Dougie and Danny got on perfectly from the moment they'd met. Danny hugged Dougie and Dougie poked Danny in his mouth, causing Danny to bite him. It was great from the begining. If only it would have stayed that way. They were both so goofy together. They could tell eachother anything..It really wasn't fair that it ended so quickly. Only five years of being with him, and it's all gone in one night.

He started to think about it...and the only person in the group of friends Dougie hadn't ever had feelings for was Tom.

Tom was always just the friend. Nothing more. He was like Dougie's older brother. His extreamly...adorable...older brother...

Dougie paused, "Then why am I feeling this way about someone who should be my older brother? That just seems sick.." He thought to himself.

He decided he had to brush off all feelings he had for Tom that took it beyond friendly. Either that, or stop thinking of his as his older brother.

"First one..." Dougie slouched into his bed and moaned.

"It's too early for this stupid shit", he sighed.

"What stupid shit?" Tom peeked his head in.

Dougie jumped out of his bed, squeeling.

"Sweet mother of GOD, Tom! You scared the hell out of me!" Dougie caught his breathe.

Tom raised an eye brow. "I'm...sorry?" Tom laughed. "Anyway, I was just wondering if you wanted to run to breakfast with us before taking Danny and Harry home."

Dougie thought about it for a minute before replying. "Yeah, sure. McDonalds?"

Tom stared at him for a while after he asked his question. He always did that. Dougie could never figure out why. '_Maybe he had delayed hearing...'_

Tom finally smiled, "Sure, anything for you, Doug." He winked.

_oh god._

Tom walked out of the room laughing. Dougie could hear him.

Tom trotted down the windy stairs thinking about that strange thing Dougie does with his mouth after he asks a question. He always continues to move his mouth when he's done talking, like a TV on mute.

He laughed to himself. "That is just one strange kid."

Dougie got dressed and headed downstairs. He was still curious why Tom always stares at him funny after asking questions, but he always has been. He usualy forgets about it in seconds.

_crap...what was I thinking about?_

"Aye, Doug! How'd ya sleep, mate?" Danny's voice broke through the blasting x-box, and Tom and Harry screaming at the TV. It was unbelievable how he could do that, and continue to have the same volumed voice as always.

"I slept fine, thanks. How'd _you _sleep, Danny?" Dougie laughed and nodded his head tward Harry.

Danny's cheeks turned bright red and he slumped down in the couch. No body had noticed Dougie's comment. With all the competitve game-playing, he couldn't really blame them.

"I got winner", Dougie announced.

Tom took his eyes off the screan and smiled at him.

"AHH!! WHY...ISN'T...THE GREEN BUTTON...WORKING!?" Harry screamed, frantically pressing down on one of the buttons.

"You're pressing the blue, Harry!" Danny laughed hysterically and slammed his hands down on the couch before rolling off and onto the floor.

Dougie walked over and claimed Danny's former spot on the couch as his own.

"Aye! That was mine!" Danny glared at Dougie.

"Finders keepers", Dougie rubbed his butt into the couch proudly.

"Finders weepers!" Danny yelled at him.

"It's _Losers _weepers, idiot." Tom laughed.

Harry laughed so hard he dropped his controller and rolled on the floor. He gave a new deffinition to the phrase, 'I was rollin'.

Danny jumped in the air after Dougie.

Dougie just planted himself in his spot.

Danny landed right on top of Dougie, having a giggle fit.

"Danny! You're killing him!" Tom yelled not even taking his eyes off of the screan.

"Nah, he's fine. Just havin' a giggle fit!" Danny tickled Dougie untill he couldn't breathe.

Dougie tried desperately to get out from underneith him, but he was laughing to hard.

His sides began to ache and he couldn't breathe at all. He tried to push Danny off, but he kept on tickling him.

Eventually, Danny stopped and gave him a have-you-learned-your-lesson look.

Dougie stuck his tongue out at Danny and walked over to sit inbetween Tom and Harry. He pressed some buttons on Harry's controller and laughed as Harry tried to play and swat him away at the same time.

"Damn it, Dougie! Fucking quit! This is serious!" Harry screamed at him.

Dougie got up and walked into the kitchen for some food.

He yelled to the living room, "I thought we were going to go eat!!"

He waited...

Harry and Tom came crashing into the kitchen play fighting. "You soo did not win, Tom!" Harry yelled.

"You just can't accept the truth, Harrold!" Tom laughed.

Harry looked shocked.

"You never could! I've always had a better body!" Tom struck a quick pose before being tackled by Harry.

"Oi! Get off of eachother, let's eat. I'm starving. Litterally!" Danny lifted up his shirt and pointed to his flat stomach.

"You have a freakin' six pack, Danny, get over your 'super hot bod'." Tom rolled his eyes.

Danny smiled and pushed his shirt down. "You really think so, Thomas Fletcher?" Danny looked at him with those suductive eyes of his.

Tom looked angry and playfully frightened at the same time. "Ohhhh yeah, Danny. Smokin'." Tom laughed awkwardly.

Danny danced over to him slowly. Tom just stared, confused at what was going on with his friend.

Danny stopped mid-skip and had to laugh. "It was too much to hold a straight face, that was."

Harry was again, rolling on the floor.

_He's going to get dirty.._

Dougie stared at all of them, not laughing once, just thinking. He tended to do that alot lately.

Tom looked at Dougie. "What's wrong, Doug?"

Dougie looked at Tom, trying to think of something to say. "Harry's gonna dirty peanutbutter alot lot", was all that came out.

They all stared at him with big eyes before falling on the ground in hysterics.

Dougie laughed a little. "Sorry, I was just thinking about things.."

Tom stopped laughing long enough to speak. "About Harry being dirty, peanutbutter, and..god knows what else?!" He continued to laugh.

Dougie just looked innocent, standing in the middle of a pile of boys on the floor laughing around him.

"No...I was actually thinking about how how much Harry was rolling around on the floor and how he was going to get filthy. And as for the peanutbutter...it's good! ...and I'm hungry..." He rubbed his tummy and frowned.

Harry grinned and got up off the floor. "I'm not dirty.." He said under his breathe.

"Oh! Right! Let's go get food then, yeah?" Danny yelled in Dougie's face, spitting on him a little.

Dougie whipped the spit away. "Gross..."

They got back from McDonalds, food gone.

"Ughhhh" Dougie moaned. "I ate too much.."

Danny looked at him, mouth stuffed with food.

Dougie winced at the thought of food. "Too much..."

Dougie and Tom plopped down on the couch and curled up together.

Harry sat on the floor and played the x-box once more.

Danny continued to eat his food.

"Danny...why do you always wait to get home before eating your food?" Tom asked curiously.

Danny looked up at him, "Well...it's mostly just because I feel like a fatty when I'm eating food in a car. I'm already being lazy by being toted home, why make it worse by stuffing my face in it? I just feel fat.." He looked up in thought.

Dougie had never thought about that.

"I would really like to know what goes on in your head, Danny..." Tom pointed at him.

"Nothing much, I would guess." Harry said, still looking at the TV screen.

Danny shrugged and continued to eat his food.

Tom looked down at his stomach as it made noises. "I think I need to start working out..." He said rubbing his stomach.

Dougie looked down at his stomach. He'd always had a naturally good looking body.

Tom looked at Dougie rubbing his stomach. "Lucky arse." He snickered.

Dougie looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

"You and your 'natural good looks'. It's not fair." Tom pouted.

Dougie smiled. "I blame my mom", He winked.

Harry laughed from the floor.

Danny looked down like something was troubling him.

No one noticed but Dougie.

Tom sighed loudly. "I'm bored."

"Well, you were supposed to take Danny and me home, but nooo, Danny didn't want to eat his breakfast alone!" Harry made fun of Danny.

Danny smiled.

"What do you do everyday for breakfast to not eat alone then, Danny?" Dougie asked curiously.

Danny looked up. "I actually go out to resterants and eat breakfast with old people. They're quite kind." Danny shrugged.

"Old people?" Tom mimmicked.

Danny nodded with a mouthful.

"That's adorable..." Dougie said, sounding shocked.

"Init?" Danny smiled a huge, cute smile.

Danny finished his food and Tom offered to take them both home.

Dougie decided to stay behind, he had things to take care of. Not really, but that's what he told them. He really just wanted to think.

He was trying desperately to remember what happened the night before..still...

He still couldn't believe Danny and Harry.

_Look on the bright side, Dougie, they were both still fully clothed._

_**I don't care what they were wearing, they can sleep together, I don't care.**_

_Nothing happened. It's fine._

_**It wouldn't matter anyway, I don't care what they do together...**_

_Nothing happened._

Dougie found himself playing x-box for two hours before Tom returned.

"What took you so long?!" He yelled while shooting at things.

"You'll never guess who I found!"


	12. I Would Give Anything

"You'll never guess who I saw!" Tom was panting heavely.

Tom's eyes were huge and he was talking with his hands. He only did that when something absolutely amazing happened.

Dougie was excited. "What?" He tried to sound cool and collected.

Tom moved over to stand next to Dougie before pulling him to his feet.

"What, who did you find?" Dougie was getting impatiant.

"I just saw..."pant"...walking out of a coffee shoppe..."pant

"TOM!" Dougie was extreamly impatiant by now.

"Sorry!" pant "I just ran as fast as I could to tell you!" pant

Dougie settled down a little.

Tom caught his breathe and began to tell the story once again. "I just saw Tom Delonge walking out of a coffee shoppe!"

Dougie's eyes grew half their size. "NO WAY! What was he wearing? What did you say? You did say something to him, right? Was he nice? Did he mention my name? Oh my god! You saw TOM DELONGE!"

They hopped around for what seemed like forever before Tom pulled Dougie down to sit next to him on the couch. "Okay, I don't remember what he was wearing, I was to focused on everything else that he was doing, I was going to stop at the shoppe to get us some coffee anyway--you looked like you could use some--and so I saw him and said hey, he was exTREAMLY nice, and I forgot the rest of your questions..." Tom smiled.

"So did I! I can't believe I didn't go with you!" Dougie slouched down into the couch.

"Awwww, You'd have loved him. He was so polite, and he sat down with me an everything, even though he was on his way out." Tom gave a proud smile.

"You're so lucky!" Dougie whined.

Tom hugged his side and pushed him down into the couch. "You're lucky too, you know." Tom smiled at him.

"Hmph", Dougie rolled his eyes. "And why's that, Tom?"

"You've got me!" Tom smiled and hugged him tighter.

Dougie smiled and closed his eyes. "You're right. I love you, Tom."

Tom was in shock. All he wanted was to hear those words from Dougie.

He knew that he only loved him as a friend, but that was enough. "I love you too, Doug."

They layed there on the couch for a good hour and a half before Tom realized Dougie was asleep.

Tom pulled himself out from underneith him and covered him up before sitting on the floor and turning on the x-box.

He played the x-box for a few hours before Dougie woke up.

"Where's my hat?" Dougie's eyes were still half shut.

Tom laughed. "I don't know, Dougie."

"Hmm.." Dougie stood up and walked over to Tom.

Tom held a controller to Dougie. Dougie just stared at it before sitting cross-legged next to Tom on the floor.

Tom watched him stare at the controller. Dougie looked up at Tom. "What?"

Tom blushed. "Nothing."

"Good." Dougie leaned over to Tom.

Tom leaned back a bit, Dougie was extreamly close to his face.

"You're a good looknig guy, Tom", Dougie was still staring at him.

Tom leaned up, "You think so?" He made a suductive face.

Dougie nodded and leaned in closer.

Tom was starting to panic. He wanted to kiss Dougie, but he knew Dougie didn't want to kiss him..

_Oh god, I hope he can't tell I'm blushing..._

Tom smiled at Dougie and turned back to the TV.

Dougie frowned. He liked Tom, and he wanted things to go further, but it seemed like everytime he tried, Tom pulled away a little bit more.

They played a couple racing games before Dougie tried again.

He leaned in close to Tom. "Tom?"

Tom looked him in the eyes, "Yeah?"

"I like you", Dougie smiled happily.

Tom laughed. "I know, Dougie, I know."

Dougie frowned again. He leaned in closer and kissed Tom on the lips.

Tom turned red.

Dougie suddenly realized what he'd done.

_Tom couldn't possibly like me that way! What was I thinking?!_

Dougie stood up and walked away in a panic.

Tom sat there in shock. It's all he wanted, but he'd never expected it...

Tom stood up and ran after Dougie.

Dougie stood in the kitchen against a counter.

"Doug-"

"I'm sorry, Tom." Dougie held his head in his hands.

"No, Dougie, It's okay." Tom still looked a little shocked. "I like you. Alot." Tom was really red.

Dougie never took his head out of his hands.

Tom walked over to him and held his waist. "Look at me" Tom commanded.

Dougie looked up into Tom's eyes.

"You have nothing to be emarrassed about", Tom smiled suductively.

Dougie went to put his head back in his hands before Tom grabbed him and thrusted him into a deep kiss. "See? Nothing to emarrassed about."

Dougie stared into his eyes before kissing him again. "Tom...I love you..." Dougie looked shocked at what he'd just said, but it was right.

Tom smiled and pulled him into a loving hug. "I love you too, Doug."

They stood there in eachothers arms for hours before Dougie complained.

"My feet hurt, Tom."

Tom laughed and walked him into the living room where he layed on the couch.

Dougie layed next to Tom, cuddling into him.

Danny walked into Tom's house while they were almost asleep on the warm couch. He stopped when he entered the living room.

"Woah...sorry guys." He laughed, clearly unsure of what was going on.

Dougie hopped off of the couch and out of Tom's arms. "What'd ya need?"

Danny smiled. "I just thought I might have forgotten my ipod...that...and I thought you two might want to do something tonight. I'm bored, and I have some movies..good movies..." Danny sounded uneasy.

Dougie smiled. "Oh! That sounds cool. Okay with you, Tom?"

Tom smiled also. "Fine with me, call up Harry, and we'll have a party."

Danny nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

A couple hours later, the house was full again with all Dougie's friends. The house was loud and hectic.

Dougie sat on the couch next to Harry, who was being silent and just watching Tom and Danny argue about the movie. Tom wanted an action movie with lots of explotions, and Danny wanted a cartoon with cute animals.

Harry laughed. "They're a strange couple, eh?"

Dougie turned his head. "What?"

"Well, aren't they a like a married couple? They seem to bicker like one!" Harry laughed.

Dougie giggled. "Yeah, I guess they do..."

Tom won, they ended up watching Back To The Future for the who-knows-how-many-times time.

Dougie sat next to Harry because Tom sat on a different couch with Danny.

Dougie couldn't concentrate on the movie because all he wanted was to be alone with Tom.

_Why did I agree to this?_

Dougie whined to himself. Dougie watched Tom throughout the movie. Tom was so into adventure/action movies. Dougie could never really get into them. He liked cartoons, like Danny.

It was childish, but it's just the way he was.

Harry was into the movie too, his eyes wide, and sitting on the edge of his seat.

Danny and Dougie just looked at anything else in the room but the movie.

_Oh thank god, it's finally over..._

The movie ended at they argued for a while before Harry and Danny left, leaving Tom and Dougie alone at last.

Tom was cleaning up the mess their friends had left.

He noticed Dougie staring at him. "Some friends, eh? Use us for our TV and food, leave a mess, then just leave." He smiled.

Dougie smiled and hopped on Tom's back while he was picking up some beer bottles.

"Well, I think you're an amazing host, and person...and kisser." Dougie smiled and kissed his cheek.

Tom smiled and carried him into the kitchen where Dougie jumped off his back while he cleaned up some more.

Tom finished cleaning and pointed every ounce of attention he had at Dougie.

Dougie ran his fingers through Tom's hair. "You're gorgeous."

Tom looked into Dougie's eyes, he looked absolutely mezmorized.

Tom smiled and kissed him before yanking him around the corner and up the stairs.

Dougie obeyed Tom as he pulled him up the winding stairs.

"I need to shower. Then it's off to bed for you, Mr!" He could feel Tom smiling at him.

"But I have to shower too!" Dougie whined. "Can't I shower with you?" Dougie smiled innocently.

"Only if you promis to behave." Tom smiled sweetly.

"Promise!" Dougie yelled.

Tom smiled as they got into the shower together. This wasn't unusual, they have seen eachother naked before. They lived together for four years, but this was the first time they had been naked together as a 'couple', and he was a bit worried. He knew Dougie was still a virgin. He'd never done anything sexual with Danny.

TOM'S POV:

We undressed a bit awkwardly, not really sure what was about to happen.

I knew Dougie wasn't going to behave, but would he make the first move?

Looks like, no. I'll have to do it myself.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around Dougie's naked, wet, upper body, tipping his head back so we could kiss.

When our lips broke apart I said, "We need to get out of the shower and go into my room. You need to be fu_c_ked and I don''t want to risk getting hurt by doing you in the shower.

He looked at me strangely for a minute and then, without speaking, kissed me again, before laughing.

Dougie and I dried each other off, somewhat, and dove into my bed halfwet. I wrestled him onto his belly and stroked his smooth back, watching as his ass reared up.

"We need to do this first", I told him, reaching into my bedside table for a rubber and my big bottle of lube.

Dougie watched as I rubbered up and greased up my hard d_i_ck. I pumped a couple good squirts of the lube on his a_s_s_h_ole and massaged it inside.

He turned his face to me, his blue eyes looking so sexy and his blonde locks, half damp, still clinging around his head. I nearly came before I even put myself inside him.

"Tom, are you going to fu_c_k me?" he asked, his voice a mix of trust and nervousness. I could feel his heartpounding and I kissed his back and shoulders.

I just smiled. I put the tip of my greased c_o_ck against his vir_gi_n hole. It barely stretched.

I pushed a little harder and felt the ring of muscle start to part and let me inside. Dougie was moaning and taking extra deepbreaths. I caressed his bare skin and coaxed him into relaxing, feeling my di_c_k sink deeper into his cherry slot and his a_ss_ muscles flutter aroundmy shaft.

I pushed at least half my d_ic_k into him and heard a loudgasp. Deeper I went.

"Don't put too much in me, please." He begged, moaning the whole time.

I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his chest. I placed a kiss on his right ear and gave him a little lick.

"It's all theway in, dude."

We began to fu_c_k. I took it easy since it was Dougie's first time, but he was able to relax surprisingly fast; within ten minutes I was already thrusting, slowly, but deeply, in and out of his hole.

It tookall my concentration not to pop and Dougie seemed to be growing closer to some sort of big climax. Either that or he really knew how to geting to being a good bottom!

With my d_ic_k still inside him, I turned him onto his back, putting his legs over my shoulders so I could lean in and deep kiss him while I pounded his tight hole.

His a_s_s was going to make me c_u_m. I felt it tighten like a fist around my d_ic_k and suddenly Dougie's d_i_ck was squirting like a broken pipe.

His eyes grew like saucers as he realized whata mess he was making. I was probably the first guy who had ever seen him c_u_m. It was hot watching him c_u_m so hard, but Dougie seemed almost embarrassed by it.

"Watch me." I said, sliding out and pulling off my rubber.

My d_i_ck didn't do anything for a minute. Then it began to unload withas much force, or more, as Dougie's had, soaking him even more with hot _c_um.

I was so drained by the time my ba_ll_s were empty that I collapsed on top of Dougie. We were both a mess, a thick layer of our c_u_m between our bodies.

I was about to make a naughty remark but Dougie beat me to it with his own dirty thoughts.

"Looks like we need to take another shower." I gave his ass a playful slap as we headed back to the bathroom.

Back to reg. POV:

They took another quick rince in the shower.

Dougie got out of the shower and started to get dressed.

_Are we a couple?_

Dougie wasn't exactly sure what they were yet. They both liked eachother right? We even had s_e_x. Wouldn't that mean they were a couple?

Tom got out with nothing but a towel on.

Dougie thought he was absolutely perfect. How he could ever think he was anything less was beyond him.

Tom smiled. "What are you staring at?"

Dougie blushed. "Nothing" They both got dressed and Dougie climed into Tom's bed with him.

He's actually never been in Tom's room. He's had the same room for seven years now, and he'd never been inside it.

His bed was gigantic, and could fit them both with no problem.

They layed cuddling for hours before slipping off to sleep in eachother's arms.


	13. What Would I Do?

**FIX THIS IT MAKES NO SENSE**

**Reviews are appriciated!**

**So you should do that. To all of them. Indeed...**

Dougie woke up just how he fell asleep, in Tom's arms. He was warm and comforable.

He didn't want to get up, but he knew he'd have to sometime.

_Better sooner than later, right?_

He layed there for another half an hour before placing Tom's arm to the side.

He carfully shifted around a half naked Tom, onto the floor before opening the door and exiting the room.

He got to the kitchen, being thankful he didn't have to walk down so many stairs so early in the morning. He'd always been afraid he would fall down them because he was so tired.

Tom walked into the kitchen. "Let's have another party. I miss having everyone here." He was hugging Dougie from behind.

Dougie nodded and turned around to face him. "Sounds good." Dougie kissed him.

Harry and Danny showed up a couple hours later.

Danny and Dougie where deep in the x-box already.

"Hey, guys!" Tom yelled, striding into the living room.

"Not now, Tom! Last level!" Danny yelled.

"No no, listen to this." Tom waved his hands in the air.

Dougie and Danny both turned to look at him, ignoring the game they were playing.

Harry turned his attention from the television to Tom.

"We actually still get fanmail." Tom laughed. He looked to the paper.

"How often do you four have sex?'"

He held up a hand and smacked Danny's opened mouth, "I haven't finished, loud mouth. 'And do you ever do _it_ with eachother?'"Tom's eye brows raised expectingly.

There was a long, awkward silence.

"Must we do ths now?" Danny sighed suddenly.

Harry turned to stare at the brunette, "Oh god"

"It's an awkward subject, must we discuss it now?" Danny explained. At their blank looks, he let out a sigh.

"Dougie likes it kinky!" Harry laughed.

"I like being dominated," Dougie said simply. Everyone turned to stare at him. He shrugged, "I think it's hot to be overpowered."

"That was random," Danny laughed.

They returned to their video games.

They continued to play the x-box untill Danny got bored. "Let's go do something!"

"We have a movie to go to in about a half an hour." Harry stated from under his book.

"Riiiight." Danny rememberd now. "Why aren't you two going?"

Tom and Dougie looked at eachother. "We want to be alone." Dougie whinked at Danny.

Tom blushed and Danny looked confused.

"We're going to have passionate, hot, crazy, wild s_e_x, Danny." Dougie rolled his eyes and Danny wrinkled his nose.

"That's gross!" Danny yelled.

"Oh like you haven't been there before." Tom laughed.

Danny's eyes shot open. He realized he has hadn't sex with Dougie yet.

He glared at Tom and went back to playing the x-box.

Dougie couldn't help but laugh. He jumped on Danny and wrestled him to the ground.

"You twat! You messed me up!" Danny yelled at him while pinning him to the ground. "Appologize! NOW!" Danny screamed.

Dougie laughed and tried to wiggle out from under the bigger boy. "Never!" He couldn't budge him. Danny was way stronger than he was.

Harry was laughing under his book. "You two are just made for eachother, you know that?"

Danny let Dougie go and stood up. "I have to go home. I'll see you guys later, okay?" With that, he walked out the door.

"Was it something I said?" Harry looked shocked.

"Probably." Tom shrugged and walked out of the room.

Dougie laughed. "I love him. He's so mean!" He ran after Tom.

He found him in the kitchen. "We sooo need a fridge." Tom stated, rolling his eyes.

Dougie laughed and hugged him. "Let's go get one tomorrow." He smiled.

"Yeah, we probably should, huh?" Tom smiled back.

They both walked back into the living room. Harry was frowning at Tom. "You _are_ mean. You know that?"

Tom smiled. "Yeah, but it's okay, because you know you're cool. Sometimes your ego just gets too big, Harry." Tom smiled at him and Dougie laughed hysterically.

"Ouch." Harry giggled.

"X-box!" Dougie announced.

"Very good, Dougie. That _is_ an x-box." Tom baby talked him.

Dougie jumped on Tom and kissed him right on the lips.

Harry looked shocked.

"Oh s_h_it..." Was all Tom could get out.

They hadn't really broken it to their friends that they were together, and Harry looked pis_s_ed.

Harry's face straightened out and he laughed. "I didn't know you two were serious when you said you were going to have hot, wild s_e_x together!"

"We weren't!" Dougie laughed.

Harry giggled. "It's cool." Harry checked his watch. "Well, we missed the movie. It's late. You guys mind if I steal the spare room and crash here tonight?" Harry smiled.

"Not a problem, stay, stay!" Tom laughed.

"Thanks, mate. I'm off to bed then. Night."

Dougie did the same, walking to his room tonight, and Tom to his own room.

It was late and they were all sleep in the darkness.

That night, Dougie was woken up by the feeling of a tongue exploring his neck. He moaned involuntarily as a tongue ran over the sensitive spot bellow his ear.

His bedroom was dark, so he couldn't see who was straddling him. He tried to wiggle free, "Get off me!"

"I thought you liked it kinky…" a breathy voice said into his ear.

Dougie's breath caught in his throat, but he forced himself to stay calm.

"That wasn't directed at you, Harry," he said coolly. He was answered by a mouth closing over his. The covers had been taken away while he slept, Dougie noted, giving him nowhere to hide.

Instead, he found himself responding to the kiss. After a while he worked up the willpower to shove Harry back.

"Shame…" he said finally, in response to Dougie's statement.

"This isn't right, Harry!" Dougie spat, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth and glaring up at the brunette.

"It is." he insisted. "You want me inside you. You want all of me in you." He moved down so Dougie could feel his warm breath tickling his ear, "You want me Dougie. You know you do."

Dougie shoved Harry off of him. "Harry, I'm with Tom. You know that. Go away."

Harry smirked. "Not for long." With that he left the room.

"I thought you didn't even like me that way." Dougie muttered. He hugged his knees to his body on the bare bed and shivered.

He leaned over and turned on the lamp on his bedside table- thankful for the light it provided. What was wrong with Harry? Why was he doing this? And why couldn't he just go back for Danny's one night stand…?

He layed there with the light on for a while before grabbing his blanket, wrapping himself in it, turning the light back off, and returning to sleep.

Dougie woke up the next morning with no one home. He was slightly panicked. "Were'd everybody go?" He asked himself.

He walked into the kitche, shocked to find a fridge. "Finally!" He sighed.

"At least Harry's not here." He sighed once again.

"What's wrong with me being here?"

_Harry..!_

Dougie whipped around. "Where's Tom gone?"

"Who knows? I woke up and he was gone." Harry was moving closer to Dougie.

"Uh, well...I'm gonna go call him to see what's up..." Dougie tried to get around Harry.

"Aww, stay." Harry looked suductive.

"Um, no thank you. I'd rather go call Tom..actually..." Harry wasn't letting him pass.

Before long, Harry had Dougie pressed up against the counter top. "Come on, Dougie. You know you want me." Harry was pushing him into the counter.

"You're actually hurting me, and that's just not nice." Dougie made a polite smile and tried to get away once again.

"No, no, no, Dougie." Harry's mouth crashed against Dougie's.

Dougie struggled to get away.

_What if Tom comes home?! He'll see me like this! Oh god!_

Dougie shoved Harry as hard as he could. "What's your problem?! I said I don't want you! I told you I was with Tom! Why do you keep pushing this!?" Dougie screamed.

"But you _do_ want this. You just don't know it." Harry started to get closer again.

Dougie pushed him away again, forcefully. "No, I don't, Harry. Get the hell away from me!" Dougie ran out of the kitchen.

"Fine, but you'll come to _me_ next time. You'll see." With that, Harry was out the door.

Dougie sighed and slumped down into the couch. "Where _is _Tom, anyway?"

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Tom's number.

No answer.

He pulled out the x-box. "This'll cheer me up." He smiled to himself.

He did everything he could to not think about Harry.

An hour past and Tom still wasn't home. Dougie was bored out of his mind, so he called Danny.

"I'm out of phrases to answer the phone with!" Danny yelled.

Dougie laughed. "It's fine, Danny, It's me. I'm bored, do you want to hang out?"

There was a pause. "...Surely!"

Dougie waited for him to say he'd be over in a bit, but it didn't happen. "I'm at Tom's.."

"I know.." Danny laughed. "I'll be over in a bit!"

He hung up.

Dougie sat around and waited. He was happy him and Danny could be friends again after what happened.

The door swung open and Danny fell through, covered in random toys.

"What's all this?" Dougie looked curious.

"Toys! You said you were bored." Danny smiled proudly.

"These are toys for ages three and up, Danny!" Dougie laughed.

"Well...that's you isn't it?" Danny smiled once again.

Dougie fell to the floor laughing.

Danny picked up some of the toys and tossed them into the living room where they landed in the middle of the floor.

Dougie got up and sat in the middle of the pile. "Which one should I play with first?" He asked himself.

"I'd play with the little ball on the string with the little peice of wood thing you hold." Danny said smiling at all the toys.

"The paddle ball?" Dougie laughed.

"That's the one!"

Dougie dug through the toys before he came across the paddle ball. He played with it for a second before becoming bored once again.

He looked over at Danny, who was playing with a ball-in-a-cup. He looked so amused. He always amazed Dougie.

Danny would miss, and whine, then get it in, and cheer for himself.

Dougie just watched him for a while.

"What? It's hard!" Danny whined.

Dougie laughed. "Let's just play the x-box, eh mate?"

Danny smiled and jumped for the good controller. Dougie grabbed it and stuck his tongue out at him.

Danny took the other one and frowned at it. "You're no good! ...but you're going to have to change that for me today, okay baby?" He carressed the controller.

Dougie laughed. "The controller has nothing to do with it. I'm the master."

Danny shoved Dougie to the side, causing him to fall over, and started the game.

"CHEATER!" Dougie yelled, getting back into the game.

Dougie won.

"That's bull s_h_it! My controller sucks! REMATCH!" Danny screamed.

"You just suck, Danniel Jones!" Dougie laughed.

Danny jumped on Dougie and pinned him to the ground. "Take it back!"

Dougie laughed before realizing what position they were in.

_How awkward..._

The door flew open, and Tom walked in.

_Oh my god. _


	14. Le Chemin

Tom walked in the door carrying three small boxes.

He turned to see Danny ontop of Dougie on the floor. He smiled. "Dougie won, I take it." Tom laughed and walked into the kitchen.

Danny stood up slowly and awkwardly. "That could have gone badly.."

Dougie glared at him. "_Could_ have. _Didn't_, though." Dougie smiled.

Danny shrugged. "I'm gonna move this pile of toys to the room upstairs. I don't want Tom to freak about the mess." Danny grabbed a pile of toys and stumbled up the staircase.

Tom returned from the kitchen. He smiled and kissed Dougie. "I missed you."

Dougie stopped. "Hey, yeah! Where the hell have you been?!" He smiled sweetly.

Tom pouted. "I just went to buy some food for owr new fridge..." His face turned into a smirk. His smirk dissapeared and his face went flat. "Where'd Harry go? I noticed he was replaced by Danny." Tom smiled.

"He left this morning." Dougie said cooly. "But that doesn't matter. You, however..." He kissed Tom's neck softly.

Tom shivered.

"I'm hungry." Tom frowned.

"Mhm.." Dougie breathed while kissing him.

"Work sucked today, too." Tom slouched.

"Stop talking," Dougie said firmly, pulling Tom close and crushing his mouth against his.

Tom lost his ballance, and they both fell onto the sofa, Dougie on top.

"Eager, aren't we?" Tom murmured when Dougie broke away.

Dougie smirked at him and sat back, running his hands down the blonde's chest and tugging at his t-shirt. He made a trail of soft kisses along the skin as he revealed it.

Tom arched his back, pressing against him.

Then the doorbell rang. "Oh, shit," Dougie muttered, pulling the material back into place.

He tried to get up, but Tom grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him down so their faces were mere centimetres away from one another's.

"Leave it. Danny's in. He can get it," he whispered.

Sure enough, a second later there was movement down the stairs and a thud as Danny jumped the last few steps. Dougie smirked again, and lowered his mouth to Tom's. The blond's hand just started working its way down to Tom's belt.

"Harry! What's goin' on, mate?"

Dougie froze.

_Please don't do anything around Tom..._

"Nothing, just came over to hang out. Nice to see you again, though, Mr. movie skipper." Harry laughed.

Danny blushed. "I'm sorry, Harry..."

Harry smiled and brushed it off. "It's fine. What's everybody up to?"

"Let's go seee!!" Danny grabbed him and skipped into the living room.

Dougie jumped off of Tom immediately, looking quite suspicious. He didn't want to make Harry freak out at the site of them.

"Heya, Harry. You could have just stayed here a while, you know?" Tom said happily.

"Nah, I had to run home and take care of some things." He looked at Dougie.

_Don't look at me._

Dougie's head went to face the floor.

"What's wrong, Doug?" Danny asked with a Bolton accent.

Dougie looked up to see everybody looking at him, Harry smiling.

He swollowed. "Nothing. I'm just tired. I'm gonna go upstairs." With that, he left the room and headed up the staircase, taking them two at a time.

He layed down on his bed and drifted off, only to wake up to the sound of a song he couldn't stand.

_'I wonder what it's like to be loved by you  
I wonder what its like to be whole  
And I don't walk when there's a stone in my shoe  
All I know, that in time I'll be fine_

I wonder what it's like to fly so high  
Or to breathe under the sea  
I wonder if someday I'll be good with goodbyes  
But I'll be okay if you come along with me'

He moaned loudly. "Why _that_ song?" He opened his eyes to see Danny with a hurt expression on his face.

"Is it my voice? Do you not like it?" Danny looked sadly at him.

Dougie sighed. "I love your voice, Danny. It's majestic, to say the least. I just never liked this song. Too boring." Dougie stated truthfully.

Danny smiled as if all he heard was 'I love your voice, Danny'. "Sounds good to me."

Dougie hopped out of bed and pushed Danny out the door. "I'm sleeping."

"But you're akwake no-!" Dougie shut the door on Danny.

"I'm sleeping!" Dougie yelled through the door. He was awkake now, no point in waisting that.

He walked to the sterio. "First off..." He clicked the off button forcefully. "You die!" He gave an accomplished smile.

He sighed and headed down the stairs.

Tom was walking out the door. "I'm just running Danny to Jame's house. I thought you were sleeping, so I didn't ask you if you wanted to come..." Tom raised a brow. "_Do_ you want to come?"

Dougie smiled. "Nah, I'll be fine here. Tell James I said 'hey', though."

Tom nodded and shut the door.

Dougie pranced into the living room. "House to thy self!!" He screamed.

"Who said you had the house to yourself? _I'm _still here to keep you comany."

_Harry!! NNNNNOOOOO!!_

Dougie turned to him. "Oh, hey, Harry." He smiled politely, panicking on the inside.

"Hi, Dougie." Harry smiled back politely. Too politely.

Dougie hated not knowing what was going on in his head. He sat down on the opposite couch.

Harry stared at him. "Do you wanna play the x-box?" Harry tilted his head to the side in an attempt to be cute.

_No one is as cute as Tom._

Dougie shook his head. "Nope, I'm good. You go ahead. I'm hungry." He stood up and headed into the kitchen to explore the new fridge. He still hadn't gotten to even open it.

He walked in and opened the fridge, singing in a high-pitched loud voice. He looked around for a minute, before sitting on the cold tiles to get a better view of the bottom. "Top grade!" He yelled to himself.

Dougie looked over to see Harry standing there. "The fridge?" Harry laughed. He seemed sane now.

Dougie closed his eyes and smiled. "Mhm!" He said proudly.

He opended his eyes and Harry was milimeters away from his face.

"Hello there." Dougie said, annoyed.

"Hey." Harry pushed him over on his back. "There."

Dougie made an annoyed face and started to get up before being pushed back down again. He tried to crawl away, but Harry held him down, pulling his hands above his head and holding him down by his wrists.

"Harry! Knock it off! I'm serious!" Dougie was panicking again.

"You want it. Don't lie to yourself." Harry had a frightening look on his face. "I'll give it to you."

"HARRY!" Dougie tried to wiggle free once again.

Harry pinned him harder. "Tisk tisk." He bent down so that his mouth was brushing against Dougie's. "I was hoping you'd give in by now." He whispered.

"Harry, get the f_u_ck off of me. You're being a tool!" Dougie kneed him in his thigh and rose to his feet.

Harry rubbed his throbbing thigh and pushed Dougie. "I'm a tool? Pft, says the boy who came on to me, then says he doesn't like me all of a sudden." Harry glared.

"I did say I liked you, and I did like you. I like Tom now. I _love_ Tom now. I'm over you Harry." He lied. He wasn't over Harry, but he was afraid of him by now.

"That's bogus. You want me. I want you. So just give it up." Harry looked furious.

"I _Don't _want you, Harry! Why don't you get that? You're scaring the hell out of me though." Dougie backed away from Harry, who was getting closer by the second.

Harry stopped.

"If you keep doing this, I wont be able to be friends with you, Harry. I hope you know that. This is not what friends do." Dougie stated.

"Friends help friends, Dougie. I'm helping you realize what you really want. And that's me." Harry jumped at him.

Dougie took off out of the kitchen and into the living room.

_Oh god...what do I do?!_

Harry followed him slowly. "Come on Dougie, give in! This is starting to get annoying!" He screamed.

Dougie's eyes got big as he backed into a corner. "Stop it, Harry." He said forcefully.

Harry smiled at him and moved closer. "But I can't. I'm helping you. Sometimes your friends need help, weather they think so, or not."

Dougie slid down the corner of the wall, clutched his knees to his chest, and closed his eyes.

"Aww, don't be like that, Dougie." Harry yanked him to his feet, where he stood clutching his wrists and his eyes still closed.

"Dougie, you're acting weak. Just admit this is what you want and give in to the passion." Harry grabbed the back of his neck.

Dougie pulled back on his head, but Harry reeled him in and kissed down his jaw and neck untill he tugged on the bottom of his shirt. "Take it off." He comanded.

Dougie didn't move. He just stood in the exact same position. He had no idea what to do.

Harry started to lift up his shirt, but stopped when Dougie punched him in the chest. "Quit, Harry!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, throwing continous punches.

Harry screamed at him. "Dougie! Stop being such a freak! I'm giving you what you want, and you hit me?!" Harry punched him straight in the jaw, sending Dougie flying across the room and into the wall before Harry stormed out the from door.

Dougie was thankful that he was gone, but not so please with the presant he'd left him with: a bloody mouth and possibly a broken jaw.

He layed there on the foor for hours before summoning the strength to get to the bathroom to clean himself up.

He cleaned himself up the best he could and headed for a bedroom. He didn't care which one, he just hurt so badly he wanted to sleep.

He got to a bedroom and layed down in the bed. He feel asleep within seconds.

Dougie opened his eyes slowly, savouring the moment. He was shocked to see Tom, lying on his back, one arm curled loosely round his waist.

Dougie stared at him for a long while.

"You're making me uncomfortable." the older boy muttered, not opening his eyes. "You know how hard it is to pretend to sleep when you're staring at me?"

Dougie smirked and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Tom's lips.

His eyes flicked open. "Morning."

"Good morning." Dougie smiled.

"So, I was wonering..." Tom frowned. "What happened to your mouth?"

Dougie felt his jaw. It was still sore.

_Oh shit...Harry..._

He tried to think of an excuse, and fast.

"I fell down the stairs last night after falling asleep again. I told you it'd happen if I'm too tired!" Dougie whined.

Tom laughed. "Oh god! I'm so sorry, Dougie!" Tom looked worried before breaking in a smile. "You can sleep with me from now on, then."

Dougie jumped at the idea of sleeping in Tom's warm arms every night. It was heaven.

Tom smiled and kissed him before laying back down and hugging his side. "I love you."

Dougie snuggled into Tom. "I love you, Tom." He smiled.

Tom jumped on him before falling off the bed at the sound of laughter.

Dougie stood up and walked out the door while Tom was getting dressed.

Dougie wandered in the kitchen, followed by a sleepy looking Tom.

Harry was standing next to Danny, trying to hold back laughs.

Dougie narrowed his eyes. "What's going on?" he asked, as Tom looped an arm round his waist and pulled him into his side.

"Nothing," Danny replied, his voice full of laughter.

"Clearly…" Dougie muttered, taking a step forward and swatting off Tom.

"Look, it's eight in the morning. Something has to be up, you two are never up this early…"

Harry sighed, "Tom, do me a favour and take your boyfriend back to bed, will you?"

Tom rubbed his hands together eagerly, "With pleasure…"

With that, he scooped Dougie up into his arms and promptly carried the squawking boy out the room.

He could hear Danny and Harry's laughter all the way from the living room.

Tom threw Dougie at the couch. "I'll be right back. I need milk!" He laughed.

Dougie layed down across the sofa and stretched out, almost drifting off to sleep on more than one occation.

Tom wandered back into the living room with his glass of milk, and couldn't help but giggle. "Comfy, are we?"

"Extremely," came the reply from the sofa, and Dougie hopped to his feet and came over to him.

"Why don't you help me get even more comfortable?" he asked seductively, running his hands up and down Toms arms suggestively.

He felt his boyfriend shiver.


	15. You Don't Have It

**Sorry it's been so long!**

**REVIEW NOW!**

**Jeesh...**

**McFly:Silence Is A Scary Sound-**

Dougie woke up in Tom's arms with an extream pain in his mouth.

He lifted his arm to his jaw. He touched it and whinced.

"Oh god!" He breathed before slapping his hand over his mouth.

"Oh god!" He screamed under his hand.

Tom moved a bit, but didn't wake up.

"Whew" Dougie slowly removed Tom's arm from around him.

He started to stand up, before falling.

He gasped loudly.

_The couch..._

He stood up and swayed side to side.

He caught his ballance and stared at Tom.

"Gosh, you're cute", Dougie smiled and pet Tom's head.

"Isn't he?" Danny walked in the room, poking into a box of Chinese food.

He sat down on Tom's feet, waking Tom up instantly. Tom's eyes flew open and he slapped the box out of Danny's hand.

Danny's jaw dropped. "I-I'm sorry, Tom!" He stood up and tried to clean the mess frantically.

"Oh god, Danny! I'm sorry! I didn't realize it was you!" Tom's eyes were still big as he pushed the blanket off him.

Dougie laughed. "You two are weird.." He walked twards the kitchen. "Where's Harry at, Danny!?"

He heard a laugh from Danny. "I have no clue. He was here this morning..." Danny yelled into the kitchen.

Dougie panicked a little when he realized his jaw was probably looking dreadful. Thank god everyone was too busy to notice it.

He ran for the bathroom to clean it up. He figured some cover-up would do.

He got to the door, only for it to be locked. He knocked loudly, not thinking about who could be in there.

"Come on! I've gotta pee!" He yelled while knocking.

"Wait a minute, mate!" The voice on the other side called.

"Hurry up!!" Dougie was banging jokingly.

The door swung open. It was Harry.

Harry looked furious.

He grabbed Dougie by the shirt and pushed him up against the wall. "When I say 'wait a minute', I mean wait a minute."

He threw Dougie to the side and walked out of the kitchen.

"Sorry...jeez..." Dougie muttered. He walked into the bathroom, and carefully closed and locked the door.

He stood there and stared at his face for a moment, noting the green spots around the bruise on his mouth.

He applied the cover-up gentilly around his jaw line, carful to not leave any signs of bruising.

When Dougie finished, he bushed his teeth, and skipped out of the bathroom. He entered the living room to find Danny and Tom sitting on the couch playing x-box, and Harry sitting on the other couch staring up at him.

"You look different, Doug", Harry stated looking him up and down.

_I covered up the huge buise you put on my face, dick head..._

"I brushed my teeth!" He said smiling at Harry.

Harry shrugged, "That must be it!" He rolled his eyes and continued to watch the game.

Dougie stood against a wall for a while before his knees started to get week, and he sat next to Harry.

Harry eyed Dougie up and down, making Dougie extreamly uncomfortable.

"Can I help you, Harrold Judd?" Dougie said politely.

Harry smiled and winked at him before turning back to the T.V.

Dougie felt dirty.

_I just got eye raped by Harry!_

Danny screamed at the top of his lungs. "FINA-FUCKIN-LEE!" He did an odd dance on the floor.

"You're such a loser, Danny." Tom rolled his eyes sitting down the controller.

"Ahhhh, but YOU are the one who lost!" Danny laughed hysterically.

Tom rolled his eyes once again and stood up. "You're a bitch!" He kicked Danny playfully.

Danny stood up and tackled Tom to the floor. "I'ma whhhaaaaA??" Danny tried to pin him, but Tom was too wiggly.

"You're a bitch, Danny!" Tom broke free and ran to the kitchen, before being tackled once again.

"You're the bitch, Tom!" Danny wrestled him down and pinned him. "You're my bitch!" Danny stuck his tongue out and leaned into Tom.

"Noooo!! Don't!!" Tom screamed, laughing.

Danny licked up Tom's cheek and to his forehead. Tom screamed.

Dougie ran in the kitchen, crashing to the floor when Tom stood up. He was extreamly red, steam practically comming out of his ears.

Danny fell on the table, laughing so hard he had to hold his sides.

Tom whiped his face off with his sleeve, over and over untill he looked satisfied.

"You'll get what's comming to you, Danny", Tom smirked, and walked out of the room.

Dougie got to his feet and stared at Danny. "He's going to murder you in your sleep!" Dougie laghed.

"Well, looks like I'm not sleeping here tonight." Danny smiled.

"I just hope Harry has that same plan!" Dougie laughed and felt his jaw.

"Why?" Danny looked confused.

_Oh shit..._

"Oh...he's just..." Dougie stopped and gathered his thoughts. "I want the house all to me and Tom tonight." He winked at Danny and walked out of the kitchen.

_Nice save, Dougie!_

He started to walk up the stairs to get his clothes. He was still in nothing but his jeans from yesterday.

"I'm hardly ever alone anymore. Harry should be alone with me that often. I think I'm pretty safe." Dougie said to himself.

He walked into his room and took off his pants. He stood there, naked, for a minute before pulling on a pair of boxers and pants.

"That's probably the last time I'll be able to do that in a while..." He sighed.

He looked around for a shirt. He looked at his bed and shuddered. It was the very place where Harry violated him.

He pulled his shirt over his head and grabbed some socks. He looked around his room one last time, and headed back downstairs.

Danny was singing an odd version of 'You Raise Me Up'...badly, and he could hear Tom making an attempt to sing another song in the backround.

There was a thud as Dougie missed some stairs and fell on his butt. "Good god, I'm clumbsy.." He told himself.

"Don't be so hard on yourself!" Tom had to yell over Danny's pooh poor singing.

Tom helped Dougie to his feet.

"He really let himself go, didn't he?" Dougie pointed to Danny.

Tom laughed hard. "Nah, he's only joking...I hope..." Tom stared at Danny.

Danny loved attention. He'd do anything for it.

"DANNY STOP IT ALREADY! YOU'RE TERRIBLE!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs.

Danny stopped and whimpered at Harry. "I thought you loved me..." His lip quivered.

"Well, I don't." Harry smiled and went back to reading his book.

"I think you do!" Danny jumped on Harry and tickled him untill he cried.

Harry screamed for him to stop, but once you got Danny tickling, he couldn't stop.

Dougie loved it. Harry got to see what it was like to scream 'no', with no effect.

_How does it feel, Harry?_

Tom ran over and yanked Danny off of Harry. "You were going to kill him!" Tom laughed.

"I can't help it, he has to be taught." He winked at Dougie.

Harry tried to catch his breath.

Dougie was extreamly tired. "You guys wear me out." He stated, walking into the living room where everybody was sitting.

"I'll wear you out" Tom pulled Dougie on top of him.

"That sounded a little sexual to me, Tom" Dougie kissed him.

Tom pushed Dougie off of him and stood up, pulling Dougie out of the room. "We'll be back in about an hour, guys." He yanked Dougie into his bedroom.

Danny's eyes got big when the door shut. "Oh. My. God! I'm taking us out to dinner, Harry!" Danny stood up and pulled Harry out the front door.

Harry was pushed into Danny's car as Danny frantically tried to turn the key.

"What just happened?" Harry looked confused.

"I'm not sure, but gaydar pointed to bumsex, so I got out of there." Danny laughed.

Harry looked out the window. "Where are you taking me, Psycho?"

Danny laughed. "Where do you want to go? I'll pay. I'm just really hungry..."

Harry smiled at him.

Danny's so sweet and thoughtful.

"Let's go wherever you want to go, Danny." He stared at Danny as he thought.

"I'd say somewhere cheap and pathetic..." Danny thought. "Well, Chinese it is!" He smiled an award-winning smile.

Harry giggled. "Fine with me."

Dougie and Tom layed in Tom's bed for a while before hearing the sound of the door opening.

"They're back..." Tom whispered into Dougie's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Mmmm" Dougie managed.

Harry and Danny walked in quietly, not to disturb anything that would have, or could have been going on.

Danny decided the ghost was clear, said goodnight to Harry, and stomped upstairs. Harry did like-wise.

"I have to do something to Danny tonight." Tom was talking a little louder now.

"Just don't kill him.." Dougie said, half asleep.

"Naah, course not..but it has to be good..." Tom thought for a moment. "I've got it!" He jumped off the bed, leaving Dougie covered by nothing, and shivering.

"Not noowww!" Dougie shoved his hands twards Tom. "I neeeeed you." He whined.

Tom kissed Dougie on the cheek and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Dougie heard a sound like a chainsaw and jumped out of bed. "I said don't kill him!" Dougie half-yelled.

"I'm not!" He heard Tom laughing hysterically.

Dougie layed back in bed and heard footsteps running walking slowly up the creaky stairway.

He layed awake for a couple minutes, untill he wasn't able to keep his heavey eye lids open any longer, and dozed off. His last thoughts being:

_Man, I sleep alot..._

And he was out like a light.


	16. Together We Made It

That morning, Dougie was woken up by Tom shaking at him violently.

"Dougie! Wake up! I have plans for today!" Tom yelled right in his ear.

Dougie moaned and rolled over before Tom yanked him out of his warm bed. Dougie yawned. "Tom, can't we do this later?" Tom shook his head. "No. I have a surprise, I have to take you somewhere, so I can set up." Tom nodded his head, carefully thinking about what he was saying. Dougie pulled some clothes on, and without even having time to take a shower, Tom took him by the hand, only to drag him to the one place he didn't want to be: Harry's house.

_Please don't leave me here!_

Tom knocked on the door, and Harry answered, smiling slightly.

"Hey! I was just getting ready to shower." Harry started, looking from Tom to Dougie.

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you could keep an eye on Dougie for a while. I need to fix up the house a bit." Tom asked nicely before mouthing the words, 'It's a surprise', at Harry. He looked over to Dougie to see if he caught his clever disguise. He hadn't noticed a thing. Harry nodded and pulled Dougie in next to him. "I'll watch 'em for ya, Tom." Harry winkined at Dougie. Tom smiled and retreated. Harry shut the door and instantly threw his shirt over his head and onto the floor. Dougie stared at his muscley body before snapping out of it, and instantly feeling guilty. Harry smirked at him. "You like what you see?"

Dougie snorted. "'Cause that's not corney."

Harry looked offended and started to walk twards him. Dougie pannicked. He didn't mean to start anything. He'd forgotten that Harry was insane.

"Harry...don't do this again.." Dougie pleaded.

"Do what? I have to go take a shower, and I noticed you could use one also. No use in waisting water." Harry stated inoccently. Dougie did, infact need a shower. His hir stuck up in every diffection, but the thought of taking a hot, wet, steamy shower with Harry was out of the question What would Tom say?

"I acctually already took one at Tom's. I can't take another. I'll get dry skin." Dougie smiled, pointing to his arm. Hary smirked and put his face to Dougie's ear. "Don't worry. I'll be sure to lotion you afterwards." Dougie felt a shiver go down his spine.

"No, no, no..you're fine. I'll just play x-box."

Dougie hurried into Harry's living room, quickly picking up the controller. Harry walked over to Dougie, lifting him to his feet.

"Come on, Doug. Keep me company." Harry stuck out his bottom lip.

"Now, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I showered with another man?" Dougie smiled, trying his best to keep cool.

"No kind." Harry smiled mischieviously before ripping Dougie's shirt off his body. Dougie gasped, pulling his loose shirt to his bare chest.

"Harry! Knock it off!" Dougie practically begged. Harry just smirked and opened his belt, sliding his trousers to the floor. Dougie moved his hands down, puling his sagging pants up and holding them there. Harry eyed the smaller boy up and down before pulling the shirt out of his hand and throwing it across the room, revealing his bare stomach to Harry's wondering eye.

Dougie shook in his spot. "Harry, can't I go home?" Harry shook his head. "Tom said to keep an eye on you. What kind of friend would I be if I just let you walk in on the surprise he's making you?" Harry ran his hands down Dougie's stomach, making him shudder.

"What kind of friend would you be if you punched your best friend's boyfriend in the face, then tried to rape him?" Dougie asked with a genuinly curious look on his face. Harry smiled, and leaned in so his face was centemeters away from Dougie's. "You can't rape the willing."

"Good! Great! Then go find somebody who's willing!" Dougie screamed. Harry was becoming impatiant, and threw Dougie against the wall, pinning his arms above his head.

"You can't even act like you're not willing, Doug." With that, Harry crashed his mouth against Dougie's, making Dougie fight to escape.

Harry pushed their bare chests together, trapping Dougie even harder between his body and the wall. Dougie struggled to get the brunette off of him, but he was too strong. Harry moved his lips down over Dougie's jaw, kissing the bruises he left. Dougie gasped. It hurt. Physically and mentally. He didn't want this. Harry started to move the kisses down his stomach and Dougie pushed him away, harshly.

He fell backwards while Dougie stumbled over to get his shirt on the other side of the room. He quickly pulled the shirt over his head. Harry stood, furiously, and walked calmly over to Dougie. Dougie was terrified. He curled into a ball and prayed Harry wouldn't hit him. Harry walked over to the ball on the floor and kicked Dougie in the stomach repeatingly. After what seemed like forever, Harry stopped the attack, sighed, and walked away.

Dougie stayed on the floor, crying, coughing, and bleeding out of places he didn't know he had. He stood up, sobbing, and ran out the door. He had to get out of there. He was in denyal before about Harry being so bad, but he was. Dougie couldn't deny it anymore. He could have killed him. All because he wouldn't have se_x_ with him? That's deffinately not what friends do.

He ran out the door, and down streets, passing so many buildings on the way, he thought he'd be in alaska when he finally stopped running and fell to the ground. He layed on the ground, his ribs aching, and pulled out his cellular phone. Dougie started at his cell phone for a minute, coughing up some blood in the process.

_I have to call Tom. I don't want to ruin this night for him, though..._

Dougie faught with himself for a while before diciding he could get home on his own. He wanted to be home, in Tom's loving arms, but he knew it would only ruin things to call him and ask him to get him on some random street corner. He stood, oh so slowly, and whinced at the pain.

He started to walk back in the dirrection he came before flagging down a cab. Dougie let the driver know his adress, and he took him back to his home. He walked up to the big red door, finding himself in the same situation as before.

"Deja Vu.." He whispered to himself.

He walked in the door, only to have Tom yelp at him to get out. Tom pushed him back out the door and down the stairs before closing the door in his face. Dougie pouted and knocked on the door.

"Tooommmm...please let me in." He pleaded.

"It's not done!" He yelled from the other side of the door.

"Please Tom! I think I might have broken some ribs..." He got slightly quiet.

There was a pause, then the door flew open. Tom looked horrified.

"Are you okay!? What did you do!? Where's Harry?!" Tom screamed. Dougie sighed. "I left Harry's house, because I got bored...." He lied, "And I was running down the street when a man on a bike practically ran me over!" Tom pulled Dougie twards him, forgetting all about his pain, just wanting to comfort him.

Dougie let out a whine and Tom pulled him away. "Oh god, Doug! I'm so sorry! We need to get you to a hospital!" He squeaked and grabbed Dougie's hand and pulling him to the car.

"Tom, I really don't like hospitals, besides, I'm sure I'll be fine. Maybe a little less moving then I usually do...I'll be fine! Swear!" Dougie begged.

Tom shook his head. "I'll have none of that, you're hurt. I can't stand seeing you like this Dougie. Look at you!" Dougie hadn't looked at himself. He must have looked like ***. Tom's eyes began to water. "I love you, Doug. I don't want to see you hurt. Please, just get it. It might be bad..." He practically wispered into Dougie's ear. Dougie nodded and sat in the passeger's seat as Tom spead off to the hospital.

The stay was short, and not as unpleasant as Dougie thought it would be. He hadn't broken anything, just popped a couple ribbs out of place. They let him leave almost immediatly. He walked out the doors and into the waiting room. Tom was sitting in a chair, chewing on his fingernails. He saw Dougie, got up, and ran to him, pulling him into a gentle hug.

Dougie smiled and wrapped his arms around Tom's waist. "Thank you..." He was crying. He didn't know why, but he was crying. He hadn't cried in 14 years, but the tears just kept comming. He couldn't stop them. Tom pulled away and whipped his cheek with his tumb. "I've never seen you cry, Doug." Tom smiled. Dougie nodded his head, and smiled back. He opened his mouth to talk, but he couldn't speak. He just sucked in hard.

Tom nodded his head, and lead Dougie to the car, driving him home. When the got to the house, Dougie was exsasted. All he wanted to do was curl up and dissapear. Or sleep. Tom would have to help him up the stairs. It hurt him slightly to walk.

_I'm such a wuss!_

They entered the house. Dougie looked around, everything looked the same. He looked at Tom questioningly.

Tom shrugged. "I didn't finish, doesn't matter. I'll save it for another time." He smiled politely and pulled Dougie in for another loving hug. Dougie never stopped crying. It got better, but the tears never stopped falling. He was letting everything he ever held in, out. Tom whipped his eyes again, kissed his cheek and lead him into the bedroom. Dougie ripped his shirt and jeans off, and was in bed so fast, Tom hadn't even gotten his belt undone. Tom giggled and got undressed, curling up next to Dougie, letting him lay his head on Tom's chest.

"I love you, Dougie...and tomorrow....you're telling me the truth about what happened..." Tom whispered.

Dougie's eyes shot open. He knew he was lying...

_Oh god..._

Tom was breathing heaver now, he was asleep. Dougie pannicked.

_I have to get out of here. I could never tell him what Harry did! But I can't keep lying to him. He'd never believe his best friend did that. They are just now becoming friends again...I don't want to ruin that...oh god...not now! What would Tom do if he were me..?_

Dougie thought long and hard. His head ached with things spinning around in it. He slowly closed his eyes, and fell into a deep sleep, he had no idea how he would get out of this one.


	17. I've Only Ever Done This Once

Tom woke up early the next morning to make Dougie breakfast. He wanted him to have the perfect morning, and to be there for him when he woke up.

_Maybe he'll tell me what really happened with Harry today._

He sat the breakfast on a tray next to the bed. He sat down next to Dougie, running his hands through his hair and whispering loving words into his ear. Dougie opened his eyes, blinking feircely. "T-Tom?" Tom gave Dougie a warm smile and nodded.

"It's me, babe. You feel alright?" Tom rested his hand on Dougie's stomach. Dougie flinched and squeezed his eyes shut, memories of plants shot into his mind. Tom pulled away quickly, jumping to his feet.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" Tom pannicked. Dougie smiled weakly, pulling Tom down for a kiss.

"Not a thing." Tom calmed down, and returned to his former spot, on the edge of the bed. They sat in a comfortable silence for a bit, hugging eachother. Neither of them taking it further, and neither of them feeling the need to. Just enjoying eachother's company.

"Your breakfast is going to get cold, you know." Tom said matter-a-factly.

"I'd let the sun get cold before I let go of you." Dougie stated warmly.

Tom pulled away from Dougie and looked him in the eyes. "That's the most perfectly, adorably, romantic thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth." Tom pulled Dougie into a passionate kiss. "Even if it was extreamly corny." He whisperred into the kiss. Dougie held on to Tom like his life depended on it, never wanting to let go.

"I love you, Tom. I love you so much." Tom sqeezed tight, careful not to hurt his bruises. "I love you, too." He responded. "I don't even know if you realize how much..." He mentally added.

Dougie snuggled into the crook of Tom's neck. "We're perfect. We'll be together forever. I thought perfect didn't exsist, but you truely are just that, Tom. You're unbelievale. I don't know why I hadn't seen it sooner."

They layed like that for a while, letting it all sink in. Tom could feel Dougie's breathing becoming heavier. He was falling back asleep. He had to act now or never.

"Dougie..."

"Mmm?" Dougie mumbled incoherent words into Tom's shirt.

Tom gathered his words quickly and threw them out, not realizing how nervious he really was about all of this.

"Dougie...what happened when you were at Harry's the other day?" Tom pulled his face up, looking him in the eye. Dougie's eyes grew twice their normal size, he noted, but he stayed silent.

"Please, Dougie! Why can't you tell me!?" Tom was on the verge of tears.

"Dougie...tell me..." He added a bit more sturnly. They just had that amazing moment, and he still couldn't tell him the truth? Something in their relationship must have gone extreamly wrong if he couldn't even tell him the truth.

Dougie shook his head and turned over, rolling off of Tom, and onto the other side of the bed, Ignoring the question, and Tom, completely. Tom could feel the sadness being replaced by rage, untill it boilled over.

"Why the f_uc_k can't you talk to me? Did everything you just said to me mean nothing?! Do I mean nothing to you?" He suddenly got quiet, realizing what he'd just said. "Am I really not worth telling? What's wrong?"

There was a short pause. Tom waited for a responce. The silence making his rage return. "Do you not trust me?! Am I not fu_ck_ing worth telling these important things to?! I just don't f_u_cking understand you, Dougie!" He stood up, and slammed the door, causing Dougie to whince.

He stayed in the same position, staring at the wall. Tom had left the house, in need of fresh air. He got in his car, punching everything he came in contact with on the way.

He'd never been this angry before. He was always the one who could control it, and let it out in a positive way. Breaking half the objects in their house was definately not positive.

He drove for miles, not really wanting to see anybody. He blasted the music in his car and screamed at the top of his lungs, and punching the roof of his car. He'd drove for two and a half hours before he had finally felt somewhat better. Once coolled down, and decided he'd gone far enough, he turned the car around and headed home, hopefully to confront Dougie in a more calm, understanding manner, and apologize for what he said earlier.

He was falling apart inside, remembering all the horrible things he'd said. His heart felt like it was going to be ripped out of his chest, and his stomach was flipping up and down. He dragged his feet to the door, not completely sure what he was going to say, and opened it slowly. He scanned what he could see of the house, before walking into the room where he left Dougie.

_I swear to god, if he left without talking this through, I might have to kill him._

He couldn't help but feel bad for his thoughts, even if they were untrue. His eyes scanned the room, landing on a yellow peice of paper with green lines, placed on the end table. He picked it up from it's place and eyed it, before deciding to read it.

_**Tom,**_

_**I made the simplest mistake, I kept a secret from you. I've lost everything before, but it feels like I'm losing again. It hurts, Tom, but I'm tired of lying. It's not going to change. Once a liar, always a liar, and I'm not worth it. You've probably already realized it; I'm doing you a favor. You're perfect, Tom, you can do so much better than me. Every time I say your name, it will tear me apart inside. That's just the affect you have on me. Don't believe for a second that I'm not in love with you, because I love you more than anything else in this world, Tom. Just please...please don't go back to Harry. He doesn't deserve you. You're amazing, Tom. I'll miss you.**_

_**I love you so much,**_

_**Dougie xxx**_

Tom finished the letter, placing it back in it's spot, tring to fight back the tears that burned the back of his eyes. He could barely breath. He walked into his living room. Falling to his knees, he let the tears fall. No sobbs, no cries of pain, just tears. They streamed down his face endlessly as he stared straight ahead.


	18. The Bells

His phone was going balistic in his pocket, but he couldn't move. His utter depression had paralyzed him. He heard his door open and shut harshly, but couldn't be bothered with looking to see who was there.

"Tom! Why the bloody hell aren't you answering your ph-" Danny saw Tom on the floor, tears running down his face. "Mate...Wh-What's wrong?"

Tom looked at Danny, his eyes watering. Time was standing still. Tom could feel his heart bursting in his chest. Danny rushed over to him, pulling him into a loving embrace. "Tom, mate, what happened?" Tom couldn't speak, he couldn't even bare to return the hug.

Danny rubbed his back and tried to calm him down. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me. Just...just calm down. I can't stand seeing you so hurt, Tom."

Tom finally let out a giant sob. "I gave him every everything I could. I gave him everything he wanted, and now he's gone. He gave up on us. I can't go on, knowing he's not there. I just can't, Danny. I love him." He choked out.

"I love him!" He screamed. Danny hugged him tighter. "Dougie left." He wasn't asking, more of confirming to himself. Tom nodded frantically.

"What the hell is that kid thinking..." Danny mumbled to himself. The sat there on the floor, Tom sobbing his heart out, and Danny still in disbelief. Danny jumped up, pulling Tom with him. "Well! Come on! We have to go find him!" Tom shook his head. "He's not comming back! He doesn't want me, okay?! He doesn't want me..."

Danny yanked him into a quick hug before pulling away. "He does want you. He loves you, Tom! He loves you, and he needs you. Don't you want to be there for him?"

Those words hit Tom hard. He didn't think it was possible, but Tom's heart just broke even more.

_There's going to be no healing after this..._

He shook his head again. "No. I tried to be there for him. I tried, Danny! You don't know how hard I tried...but he wouldn't let me. He doesn't need me, Danny."

It was Danny's turn to shake his head. "You're wrong, Tom. I've seen him with you. He needs you like he needs oxygen."

Tom made to protest, but Danny cut him off. "Come ON, Tom! Come on! We have to go find him. NOW!" Danny screamed at him, yanking him to the door. "Before he does something stupid." Tom gained a bit of hope and followed him.

"Danny...I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to hurt him.." Tom repeated this to himself several more times, for it to be pounded into his head that he was hurting Dougie by chasing him.

"You're not hurting him, Tom! God damn it! He f_uc_king NEEDS you! Why don't you realize that!" Danny was losing his temper. Tom losing Dougie, meant he was losing Dougie.

He needed Dougie just as much as he knew Dougie needed Tom. He didn't think he could live without Dougie being there, even if it was only as a friend.

"Come on, Tom. I'll call Harry. We'll find him. Don't worry."

"I can't live without him, Danny, bu-but...I-I can't..." Tom sobbed on Danny's shoulder.

Danny hugged Tom tight, and ran his finger through his hair. "It'll be okay. I'm here for you, Tom." Tom nodded and Danny finally got him out the door. Danny placed Tom in the passeger's seat and climbed in his car. They drove to Harry's, hoping for some sort of help.

Tom shook his head. "I-I'm not sure if we should go to H-Harry." Tom was still choking back tears.

"What..why not?" Danny was confused.

"The day D...Dougie came back with all the b-bruises, he came back from H-Harry's house...he wouldn't t-tell me what h-happened." Tom studdered, whiping the tears away.

"We really should confront him about it. Maybe he'll clear things up for us, Tom." Danny flashed a look of concern.

Tom nodded his head in defeat. Danny pulled himself out of the car and, pulling Tom along with him, raced to the door. Harry answered, looking quite flustered, in only his boxers. Danny looked at him quizzically, before they heard a voice in the backround. Dougie's head apeared around the corriner. Tom jumped to conclutions and his eyes shot open, the sandess replaced by the most horrible rage imaginable.

Danny pulled him back.

"WHAT THE F_UC_K!?"


	19. It Affects Everybody

Tom broke free from Danny's grasp and threw his fist at Harry, no questions asked. He hit him in the jaw, sending him flying across the dinning room.

Tom ran to Dougie's side. "What...what the hell, Doug..." He dropped to his knees, becoming level with Dougie, staring right into his eyes.

Dougie swolled hard. His guilt taking over. He had given in to Harry, and it was too late to explain.

"I-I don't k-know, Tom.." Dougie choked out. "I-It's just...H-Harry...he..." Dougie shook his head violently, trying to be anywhere but there. Tom's eyes were cold and dark. He stood quickly, running at Harry.

Harry ducked as Danny tried, with every muscle in his body, to pull Tom back. Tom's strength came out of no where, and Danny couldn't control him.

Tom broke free, darting at Harry and punching him with everything he had in his body.

Blood flew everywhere and cracks could be heard from down the street. Harry didn't stand a chance; Tom was enraged like never before.

Every bit of anger he'd ever held in where being let loose on Harry's skull. Finally, Dougie and Danny managed to pull Tom off of Harry's limp body.

Tom, breathing harshly, yanked himself free, looked at Dougie discustedly and walked out the door, Danny racing after him.

When they were gone, Dougie fell to his ground and cried so hard he couldn't breath propperly.

_He hates me! He thinks I'm discusting! He probably wont even be able to bare to look at me! _He finally stalled his sobbing long enough to dial 911.

He explained what had happened and got off the phone, before walking out the door, getting into his car. He planned on driving untill he didn't know who he was anymore. The ambulance came and took Harry away.

Dougie dialed Danny's number and let him know what happened to Harry.

"The amublance took him to St. Shymbagway's Hospital. Danny...tell Tom I'm sorry...and...no matter what...I love him." Dougie held back the tears once again.

"Doug, come on. He needs you with him. Please...please come home? You can go see Harry with me, please. He needs you Dougie...I need you..." Danny's voice cracked.

"He doesn't need me, Danny. You don't even know what happening! You have no idea!" Dougie yelled into the phone.

"SO EXPLAIN, DOUGIE! TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Danny screamed.

" I can't...you wouldn't believe me anyway. It's over, Danny. I'm not coming back." Dougie stated calmly.

"I promise. You wouldn't lie to me, Doug. Why wouldn't I believe you!? Don't leave me again! Please!" Danny was cryng uncontrollably now.

Dougie shut his phone instantly. Why was he getting these feelings now? He loved Tom, but the way he looked at him...it killed him.

_It's not worth it. I could never explain._

He drove to the same club where Danny had found him all those nights ago, not really knowing where else to go. His head was spinning already, but not due to the enviroment.

Dougie walked in the doors. His nose was filled with the same smell of sweat and alcohol. He walked to the bar and ordered himself a drink.

Dougie stayed at the bar for what felt like forever before making an attempt to stand.

He swayed back and forth, and decided he needed to sit back down. He was drunk off his a_s_s.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Dougie, Dougie. I thought you might be here."

He turned to see Danny's weak smile staring him in the face. He snorted. "What do you want, Dan."

Danny's face got deadly serious. "I want to know what's going on. Whatever happened just ruined a couple friendships. It must be big, and I need to know what's going on, Doug."

Dougie started to stand. "Why don't you go back to Mr. Perfect and Mr. Pervo, Dan. It's over." He swayed some more and Danny held him up.

"Tom told me to leave him alone. He's not exactly in a good mood, Dougie...and Harry...well, he's not lookin' so good..." Danny held Dougie up and walked him to the door. "Come on, you're comming home with me." Dougie was to weak to argue. He followed Danny to his car and was taken to Danny's hotel.

They walked up to his room, Danny opened the door and instantly stripped himself down to his boxers and did the same to Dougie.

He crawled into the huge bed and raised the blanket, making room for Dougie next to him.

Dougie obeyed and scooted in next to him. He curled close to Danny, savoring his warmth. He fell asleep almost instantly. It was a restless sleep.

He tossed and turned all night, waking up every half an hour or so, but every time he woke up, Danny would sqeeze him tighter, letting him know he was there for him.

Dougie woke up huddled close to Danny. He felt like falling apart and melting into the bed. His head felt like it was going to implode on itself.

"God damn hang overs..." He whispered to himself.

When he didn't disapear, he moved Danny's arm off his body and walked to the bathroom to shower. The shower helped wash away the pain. The hot water clensing this acheing body.

Once he'd finished showering he got dressed and headed back into the room. _It's amazing how much just one little shower can do _Danny was still asleep, snoring slightly.

He laughed to himself and walked out the door. He still had to leave, no matter how much Danny didn't want him too.

He got in his car after taking advantage of the hotel's free breakfast. He started his car and heard someone call his name. Danny came running to the car.

_When will he give up!?_

"Where the hell are you going?!" Danny screamed, trying to catch his breath.

Dougie sighed. "Danny. I have to go. I screwed everything up, and I can't fix it. I need to just leave."

Danny shook his head and tried to yank Dougie from the car. "I wont let you go, damn it! I wont! You have to straighten things out, at least!"

"I can't do anything now, Dan. There's no explenation I'm willing to give." Dougie stared at his stearing wheel.

"Dougie, for fu_c_ks sake, you have to say something to Tom. He deserves answers." Danny begged. Dougie nodded in defeat. He probably should straighten things out. Tom deserved some sort of excuse at least.

"You realize you're still half naked, right?" He laughed and pointed to Danny's boxers.

Danny blushed and pulled Dougie by his wrists back up to the hotel room. Danny pulled his clothes on. "Right. Let's go, then."

"Go where?" Dougie asked curiously.

"Tom's." Danny bluntly stated.

"So soon? You said he wanted to be left alone..." Dougie was nervious.

"He wanted me to leave him alone. Not you. You need to go see him Doug, and I'm taking you." Danny said flatly. Dougie followed him to his car and they drove off.

When they reached Tom's house, Danny pushed Dougie out of his car and sped away. Dougie could feel the lump in his throat. His breathing hitched as he got closer to the door.

It was so bad he had to stop walking at one point. _I can't do this. I can not do this. _He felt a ping of guilt run through him.

_I have to do this. Danny's right. He deserves an explanation. _He slowly started for the door once more. His stomach did summersaults. He almost passed out, he was so nervious. He got up to the stoop.

He slowly climbed the stairs, stumbling up a few. He stood infront of the door, regretting everything he'd ever done in his life all together.

_I wouldn't be surprised if my life flashed before my eyes._

He knocked on the door, causing his mouth to go dry and his lungs to shrivle into nothing.

It felt like he was standing there for years before the door finally flew open.

"What he fu-...Dougie!" Tom stopped in his tracks, unable to say anything else.

"Uh, y-yeah...I-I...W-we need to talk, Tom..." Dougie blurted out.

Tom's eyes became cold and he could feel his heart turn to ice.

"No we don't." With that, he slammed the door in his face.

Dougie was shoked. He snapped back to reality and banged on the door.

"Tom! Please let me explain, at least!" Dougie begged outside the door with his newly-found courage.

"There's nothing to explain, Dougie." Tom yelled from the other side.

"Please, Tom! I need to explain! You have no idea what's going on! You don't even know!" Dougie screamed, still banging on the door.

All of a sudden, the door flew open and Tom screamed in Dougie's face.

"Then f_uc_king tell me, Dougie! I begged you to tell me! I fu_c_king begged you! And you just ignored me! And NOW you want to tell me! Well it's too late!" He sighed. "It's...just too late..." He looked to the ground. Dougie looked at him in shock. He was right.

He tried to be there for him, but he refused to tell him, and now that he screwed up, he wanted to tell him all of a sudden.

"Please, Tom...just...just listen to me. Please...Please..." He started to cry.

Tom shook his head. "Get in here." He pulled him into the house. Dougie stood there staring at Tom.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Tom spat. "But I suppose I should listen to what you have to say." He was just so perfect, and forgiving. He was giving him a change.

_I wouldn't even have given me a chance._

"Well?" Tom asked bluntly.

"Well..." Dougie looked curiously.

Tom sighed. "Fu_ck_ing talk, Dougie! Why the hell are you even here?" Tom was losing his temper again.

Dougie nodded and sat Tom down on the couch. "I'll just start from the begining then, yeah?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "Obviously. I don't give a s_h_it what happened before the begining, and the middle's probably useless without it." Dougie was hurt by his sarcastic comment, but continued never-the-less.

"Look, Tom, Harry's been..." He started. Unable to go on, "...oh god.." He finally lost it.

Tom stared at him for a minute, annoyed, before pulling him in for a hug. "It's okay...settle down, then explain." Dougie calmed himself and nodded.

"God...I'm so sorry, Tom. I didn't mean to, Harry just..." He began to sob again.

"I'm not getting anything out of you, am I?" Tom asked a little too understandingly. "Look, Doug. I'm sorry, I really am. I overreacted. I'm...I'm just sorry, okay?" Tom sqeezed him tighter.

"You need to let me know what happened with you and Harry, though. I have to know if what I did was completely wrong..." Tom trailed off. "Oh god...I hope I didn't kill him..."

Dougie shook his head. "Danny said he wasn't looking good, but he implied that he was okay...at least not dead."

Tom nodded. "We'll go see him tomorrow and get this cleared up. How's that sound?"

Dougie's breathing hitched. "Sounds as good as shoving one of those huge pineapples up my a_s_s..." He blurted out.

Tom nodded and smiled reasureingly. "It'll have to do, though. Till then, you can go get some sleep." Tom nudged him upstairs. Dougie nodded weakly. "Still sounds like the worst, most horrid thing I've ever heard in my life."

"The pineapples? Or talking to Harry?" Tom smiled playfully.

"Talking to Harry." Dougie frowned.

"Get some sleep, Doug." Tom gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Dougie nodded, but he couldn't stand. He was absolutely strained. Tom helped him up and into bed. Dougie passed out on the bed instantly, awaiting the dreaded tomorrow.


	20. Glory is Fleeting

By the time Dougie woke up, took a shower, and got around; Tom was practically shoving him out the door.

"You're not exactly being simpathetic..." Dougie grumbled.

"No shit. I would like to know what the hell is going on around here, and if that means not 'exactly being simpathetic', then so be it." Tom stated coldly.

They pulled into the hospital parking lot durring visiting hours. Dougie reluctantly got out of the car and followed Tom into the waiting room.

Tom spoke to one of the nurses at a familiar window, while Dougie sat alone in the waiting room.

He saw kids playing with the random toys scattered in a coriner. The adults chatted amongst themselves. He looked another coriner of the room where a couple older men watched the sports channel, and others slept.

He saw all the comotion going on, but it was absolutely silent. He couldn't hear anything. Inside his head was spinning, but he couldn't hear anything going on around him.

He looked to his side, where a little blonde girl was tugging on his jeans. She mouthed something, but he couldn't hear her. He just stared untill a young woman came and picked her up, mouthing apologies, and walking away wagging her finger at the curly-haired girl.

He stuck his finger in his ear and tried desperately to get his hearing back. He shook his head many times. He tried yawning, and holding his breath. He was practically standing on his head with his legs crossed in the air, when Tom finally walked in, yanking him to his feet.

"Come on, fool." He pulled him down a white hall.

Dougie looked at Tom, confused. His hearing was back. How could Tom do that? Whenever Dougie was confused, Tom seemed to pull him back to reality.

Tom pulled him up next to him, looking slightly annoyed. Dougie smiled simpathetically, and averted his eyes to the floor.

They walked along the hallway, passing a couple doors on the way, before reaching another wing of the hospital.

"Umm. Tom, should we be here? It looks kinda...private.." Dougie nerviously pointed out.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Harry's not exactly poor, Dougs." He turned to Dougie and smiled. "They put him up in a nice room. Probably paid extra for a good doctor too, I bet." Tom sighed.

Dougie nodded his head, not really listening to what Tom had said.

His eyes were drawn to the extreamly shiny object moving across the floor. His eyes followed it before it turned down a dim hall way. He let his eyes wander a bit more across the dirty floor, before looked back up to Tom, who was glaring at him.

"Did you even listen to the answer I gave you?" Tom shook his head. "You were staring at that food cart, weren't you? What am I going to do with you, Dougie.."

Dougie lowerred his head in shame. He'd been caught in the act.

They stood outside Harry's door, peering through the window. Tom beat him horribly.

Tom saw the fear in Dougie's eyes.

He felt a sting of simpathy for the younger boy all of a sudden.

Tom put his hand in Dougie's and squeezed, giving him an 'it will be okay' look, before twisting the handle painfully slowly.

Dougie winced and closed his eyes, while he slowly edged into the room, Tom's hand still in his.

Tom nudged him forward and he fake coughed, getting Harry's attention.

He sat down his book, taking off his headphones, and turned to face the pair of bodys in his room.

His face was almost red when his eyes landed on the smaller of the two.

He couldn't help but feel ashamed. His gaze was averted when he heard a voice.

"We have some things to clear up, Harry." Harry's eyes rested on the bleach blonde boy standing next to his bed. His bloodshot eyes had dark circles under them, and his clothes were wrinkled.

Harry involuntarily nodded. He let out a long, dramatic sigh, and raised his hand, motioning for them to sit down in the seats next to the bed.

Harry apologized for not being able to stand and greet them propperly, and pointed out how he was hooked to machines of all sorts.

Tom nodded guiltily, eyeing up Harry's stitches, and broken limbs.

_Damn...I'm stronger than I thought._

Dougie stared at Harry, almost horrified. Tom certainally did a number on him. He looked awful. His eyes were black and puffy, his head was wrapped in a thick material. He had stitches on his lips, cheeks, nose, and Dougie thought he saw some staples on his head. His left hand looked like it'd been crushed, and he had a cast on his right arm.

And that was only the upper half. His lower half being convered by his thin hospital blanket.

They took their seats next to the bed, Tom closest to Harry. Tom sighed. "Look, Harry, I don't know what the hell went on between you two, but I plan on finding out, and I expect you to tell me."

Harry began to talk before Tom cut him off. "And I also wanted to tell you that I was sorry-That I am sorry. I don't know what happened yet, but it still gave me no excuse for what I did, and I just hope you can forgive me, man."

Tom stared Harry right in the eyes, making Harry feel like he was looking straight into his soul. "I'm just really sorry. You're my friend, Harry, you really are. I had no right." Tom finished gazing at the floor.

Harry nodded his head, not really knowing what to say.

He was happy that Tom still thought of him as his friend, even if he wouldn't after what he was about to tell him.

Harry felt a sudden sting in his heart when he realized that he was about to ruin everything he every had, or had a chance of, with Tom, by confessing to him what he did to Dougie.

He felt the pain bounce through his body like a ping-pong ball, hitting ever nerv possible, and bouncing off to hit another.

He turned to Dougie with apologetic eyes.

_'My turn.' _He thought.

"I'm...so sorry, Dougie." Harry lt a out a shakey breath.

Dougie nodded. His eyes staring at his hands, which were neatly folded in his lap. "Uhh...Thanks." He uttered.

There was an extreamly long, awkward, pause.

Tom glared into the air. "Arent we forgetting something?" They both looked at Tom with confusion taking over their faces.

Tom sighed. "Explaining to me what exactly has been happening?" Realization struck Dougie hard.

_Here it comes._

Dougie looked at Harry, pleading with his eyes. Harry nodded and shifted in his bed a bit, revealing some of his horridly bruised torso. Harry whinced, and started. "Dougie came to my house when him and Danny split. I ended up kissing him-in a friendly way-and he confessed he...erm...fanceyed me." Harry began, skipping right to the point.

Tom narrowed his eyes in Dougie's direction. Harry noticed. "This was before he even went to your house, Tom. Don't get mad yet." Tom nodded, slightly embarassed.

"Anyway, he confessed he'd fanceyed me, and I told him that I didn't feel the same way..." Harry noticed Dougie's shoulders drop, as if he was reliving the moment. "Then, after we went out to eat that night, after you left, Dougie was driving me home, and he kissed me. I kissed him back, though."

Harry made eye contact with Tom and held it there. "He confronted me about it a day or two later, and I told him I still didn't feel that way about him..." Still holding eye contact with Tom, Harry continued. "He told me he was confused, but he'd sort it out, then he bolted out the door."

He finally looked down. "Then it got bad. The night I found out you two were together, I could feel my heart shatter into peices."

His gaze rose to meet Tom's once more. "I still loved you, Tom. It hurt to see you with him." He pointed to Dougie. "I just couldn't belie-"

He was cut off by Tom. "YOU were hurt seeing me with HIM?" Tom spoke coolly through narrowed eyes.

Harry's head started to slowly fall.

"You....were hurt...seeing ME....with HIM?" Tom repeated.

Harry nodded and his head finally fell.

Tom's face turned red. "For fuck's sake, Harry! You're such a tool! I was hurt seeing you with Charlie too! Did you ever think of that, you manwhore?!" Tom scramed.

"ONLY EVERY SECOND OF EVERY FUCKING DAY, TOM!" He screamed. "AND MANWHORE ISN'T EVEN A WORD, GODDAMN IT!"

Harry's face turned red and tears ran freely down his face. "God. I'm so fucking sorry. I told you I was over and over. I get that you can't forgive me, but don't ever think I don't regret that every second, Tom. Don't you dare think that."

Tom shook his head. "Finish the story, idiot." He spat.

Dougie chimed in. "Guys, nothing is going to get solved while you two are acting like children, calling eachother names." He turned to Harry with his newly found confidence and nodded for him to continue.

Harry nodded once again, whiping the tears away. "Right."

Harry swollowed hard. "So I was royally pissed. I didn't want to see you two together. I thought Doug and Dan belonged together, and we...well...you know..." He looked into Tom's eyes. "I thought we belonged together..." He paused.

Regaining his composure, he continued. "So then I remembered what Dougie said about liking me and all, so I thought long and hard, and I talked myself into maybe liking him back." Harry lowered his head in shame. "It was a complete physical attraction, no offence, Dougs." Harry tried to lighten the mood as he laughed awkwardly.

He cleared his throat. "So I tried to get him back into liking me again by seducing him, basically. He told me to get away, he told me he loved you-" Tom's eyes shot over to Dougie. "-but I just kept pushing it. Every time he said no, I just pushed harder."

He looked to the younger blonde. Tears were streaming down his face.

_'Goodbye confidence.' Dougie thought._

"We got into a fight one night. He wouldn't give in, and I was getting frustrated...I punched him." Tom nodded. That confirmed it.

Tom put his hand on Dougie's jaw rubbing it softly. "My god, Harry." He wisperred under his breath. Dougie pulled his face away, causing Tom to feel helpless.

Dougie felt utterly embarrassed. He didn't want Tom to know what happened. He wanted to forget about it.

Harry continued. "Then when you left him at my house while you were doing your project, or whatever, I pushed it again. He said no, but I just kept pulling his shirt off."

Tom looked horrified. "He finally pushed me off, and when he fell down, I snapped. I went ballistic, Tom." Harry sobbed into his hands. "I'm s-so sorry."

Tom held back the urge to beat the shit out of Harry again, and bit his lip.

He looked to Dougie, who still had that bruise on his jaw line. He couldn't help but feel an overwhelming wave of love for the young boy flutter over him.

He pulled Dougie's chin up with his fingers and kissed his jaw softly. "I'm sorry, Dougie." He kissed him again, before pulling him into a tight embrace.

Tom rubbed Dougie's back southingly.

He pulled away and turned to Harry. "I don't...I just...why..." Tom couldn't find the right words. "Why would you do that? You seriously hurt him, Harry!" Tom put his hand in Dougie's and rubbed his hand with his thumb.

Harry shook his head, which was still deep in his hands.

Harry had always been very unemotional, so to see him falling apart frightened Tom. This was huge.

Just then, Harry's mother walked in the door, followed by a boy, not much younger that Dougie, and a small girl. His mother's eyes widened at the sight of Harry sobbing, his head in his hands.

"What did you heathans do to my boy?" She hissed.

Tom narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head. "Time to go, Dougs." He lifted Dougie up and, hands entwined, they walked out on Harry, out on a friend, out on a relationship.


	21. Obscurity is Forever

Tom and Dougie stolled into their house, hand in hand, to find Danny pacing back and forth in front of the television. His eyes were red with tears, and big purple circles surrounded them. A few stray tears still ran down his red cheeks.

Dougie unlatched himself from Tom and ran to Danny, engulfing him in a hug. He could feel his knees give out, but Dougie wouldn't let him fall. He hugged him so tight that it forced him to stay standing.

Danny burried his head in Dougie's chest, sobbing silently.

"I'm so sorry, Danny. I was such a twat to you, when all you did was help me." Danny nodded in appriciation, trying to stop the sobbing, but failing. "If not for you, I would have lost everything...again. Thank you so much." He sqeezed a little tighter and felt a pair of arms hug the side of them. Tom stood, arms around both their shoulders. Danny raised his arms around the two boys, and they all stood there, letting the tears flow.

Tom had his friend and boyfriend back, Dougie's life would be normal again, and Danny still had the love of his life by his side, even if it wasn't the way he'd prefure.

They had explained, with much difficulty, what happened between Dougie and Harry, and why they wouldn't see much of him again.

Danny was shocked, but nodded and listened to everything.

Tom had done all the talking, and shorted the explanation so as not to bring back such horrible memories for his boyfriend.

Danny pulled Dougie in for a hug this time, apologizing for everything he went through. "And all of this happened right under my nose.." He mentally cursed himself for not paying more attention to what was going on around him.

"It wasn't your fault, Danny. Like you could have known." Dougie reasured him.

"What I want to know, is why you didn't tell anyone, Doug.." Tom voiced so quietly, they almost didn't hear him. He sounded almost hurt.

"I was afraid." Dougie whispered.

"You know you can tell me anything. I even asked. You really thought I would let anything bad happen to you? You should have told me, Dougs." Tom stated painfully.

Dougie shook his head guiltily. "I'm sorry, Tom. Oh god. I-I'm just so sorry about e-everything." He sniffled, but no tears fell.

"Danny?" Tom turned to face Danny now.

"Hm?" Danny looked from a seemingly stable Dougie, to a mischevious Tom.

"Have you ever noticed that thing that Doug does when he's asking a question? Where he keeps talking like a mute TV?"

Danny laughed. "You noticed too!? I thought I was the only one!"

Dougie looked at Tom confused. "What do I do?"

Tom giggled. "You always keep moving your lips after you're done asking a question, but no sound comes out! It's really weird, mate."

Dougie tilted his head to the side. "Oh god! Is that why you're always delayed in answering my questions? I was always curious about that.." Dougie looked off thoughtfully.

Danny poked Dougie in the stomach, causing him to erupt in laughter and fall on the floor. Danny tickled him untill he couldn't breath.

"Hey now! Get off my boyfriend!" Tom jumped on Danny, tickling him into oblivion.

While Danny and Tom play-faught on the floor, Dougie smiled, knowing nothing would be the same, but it would be okay.


End file.
